The passionate fire that burns in her heart: New life, new beginning
by GouenjiMery
Summary: A story about how a girl's life is changing when she met her relatives which turn out to be part of Inazuma Japan. Also the story follows the life not only of Mineko but of all the Inazuma Eleven characters after graduating. Confusing relationships, love, friendship, drama, new challenges... All of this is now their new life.They are growing up. I DON'T own IE. I only own my OC.
1. Chapter 1

She..She was just a girl with tragic life. Her real name was Mineko Sato but due some things that happened she was now known as Merry Sato.

Merry moved to Inazuma town 1 years ago but she had no idea how involved she is with so many things happening there.

When she was a young girl, she used to live there but after a tragic accident in which her beloved brother and her father lost their lifes , Merry and her mother Takami moved to another town in order to try to learn to live without the people they loved the most. Her brother Katsu was everything to their parents were always busy with work and researching, Katsu was the one looking after Merry, he thought her everything, he was always there for her and after his death, Merry was barely holding herself. She hasn't spoken a word for 2 months, the only way she "talked" was by gestures.

Because all of the things that happened, Takami got sick. The doctors were never able to get to know what the disease was something really rarely met and it was even worse than cancer. Merry knew that she will loose her mother too, so she offered her to go back to Inazuma Town, where they used to live..when they were still one big family. What else she could do..she wanted to feel what "family" was again even for a little while.

* * *

Despite all the problems, Takami's daughter still needed to go to school so she transferred to Teikoku Academy. Why? Because this was her brother's school and by being there, she felt somehow closer to him. Katsu was one of the best soccer players that Teikoku had. Actually the year before Kidou joined and became captain, Merry's brother was known as the phenomen of the best soccer club in Japan. Even that he was only a freshman back then, and it was his first year, Katsu was chosen for captain and proved everyone that he deserves to be the leader. The people who were into soccer back then knew his name. Mineko was proud of her brother, she also loved soccer and really enjoyed playing it(the truth is that just like her brother, she was really good at it too).

The day had came. Merry was taking her first step into the school where her everything, her brother was studying. She wasn't sure how the others were going to accept her so it was normal for her to be a little scared and worried. Mineko Sato had long, perfectly straight hair, really nice body, beautiful face and deep blue eyes. Everyone was turning and staring at her, especially the boys but she never even noticed. Merry was actually thinking of herself as something ordinary, something usual, even as something less than all the others.

Back then, when her brother was still alive, she didn't have much friends. Mineko tried to make some but all the tries end up with some big fight…She just wasn't the type who likes drama and other bulls*its. And usually exactly the girls are those who make the whole "drama " and stuff so in the end she preferred to hang out with Katsu and other boys.

Maybe the fact that Merry liked boy's company, is the reason why only after a week after she transfered to Teikoku, the whole soccer team end up being her friends, especially Genda and Sakuma. Since she loved soccer that much, the first thing Mineko has done was going to watch a soccer practice of the ex Japan's number one. And after some days, the boys from the team offered her to join them in their practices. Of course she accepted, what better than playing her favorite game on the field where her brother had played?

The year has passed, one of her best friends Sakuma has become Japan rep, later he and his team won the FFI. But then the tragedy happened. Takami was getting worse and worse and was clear for both Merry and the doctors that she has just a few weeks left. The mother and the daughter decide to go spend their last moments in one of the Sato's residences outside the city.

* * *

Hello? Is this Mr. Kidou?

"Yes? Who is that?"

"It's been a while Kidou-san." said Takami to Kidou Yuuto's adoptive father. "I need you to do me one last favor . I can feel that I will be gone soon so I can't leave the things unfinished."

Takami Sato along with her husband had been good friends with Mr. Kidou. The company that Yuuto's father has been running actually belonged to Sato's family. But after the dead of both Sato brothers - Merry and Katsu's father and Yuuto and Haruna's father (Yes. The genius play maker and the Inazuma Japan's manager real father was uncle of Mineko. But for some reason Merry was told that her cousins, her uncle and her aunt has died in the plane crash along with her beloved brother and father. It was true that four of her relatives has died but the children were alive. That plane crash, that "accident" was actually on purpose. It was meant for all members of Sato's family to die but not all of them were on that plane. Because of that Mineko's mother made her daughter to change her name(She changed it to Merry because this was how her cousins and her brother used to call her when they were alive. Why they chose Merry? To them Mineko sounded a bit more serious and Merry was for them a way to call something cute and she was that – a cute little girl with big smile so the name fitted her a lot) and to move to other town, that was the reason for her to decide to separate Merry from her cousins. She was afraid that the one ordered their family's death will start chasing them again. Being away from each other was safer for Yuuto ,Haruna and her daughter.)

The two old friends has met. Takami has left the control over the Sato's company in Kidou's hands because she trusted him. Now was the time to leave not only the company but her daughter's life into his hands.

"Kidou… I know that it was my idea to separate Mineko from Yuuto and Haruna but maybe it was a mistake. Now, that I need to leave someone to take care of my daughter, I want to ask you, to be that one, not only because I trust you, but because I think that the safest place for her is where her family is and that's exactly to Yuuto. I really hope that you can do that for me. I know its maybe too much but.." Said with sad tone the mother.

"Of course I will do it Takami, we've been friends for so long, you and your husband had made so much for me that believe me, I really appreciate the fact that you called me."

Now at least Minako's mother was feeling relief that her child won't go to some orphanage.

Days has passed. Merry was spending every possible minute with the person who gave her life. But then the time came… Her mother passed away. Minako's life was changing again. The pain that she felt, the fear that was into her from the unknown future… She was now going to live with a person she barely knew and if that wasn't enough, she was already at the age to go to high school so the feeling that she wont be around her friends was scaring her too. This was the dawn of a completely new life.

* * *

**Hello minna! This is my first story and I really hope that you will enjoy it. I put hard work into it and I am planning to turn it into some long story which follows both my OC's life and the Inazuma Japan's members life after graduating Raimon. Since it is the first story I am writing, please don't flame at me, I'm giving my best but no one is perfect. :S Anyways Chapter 2 and 3 are also was something like meeting Merry's past and from now on we gonna see our favorite characters from IA . :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The day has come. Merry was standing in front of Kidou's residence. Before even knocking , the maid opened the door.

"Oh, you must be Merry. We've been expecting you, come in. The masters aren't here yet but let me lead you to your room_._"

The girl gave a thank-you gesture and followed the maid.

When she entered her new place to live, Merry was fascinated by how big is it. Not that she hasn't lived in a big house like that, but it was long time ago, when her family was alive. After Katsu's and her father's death, Takami and Mineko moved to a smaller house because they were just two. The money wasn't a problem for them, but after all that happened, they just wanted some privacy and tranquility.

* * *

Merry put her luggage on the bed and sat down. "_What am I doing?_ " she thought."_I am not part of that family. And that man… I barely know him. Now I need to eat with him, to talk with him and… Oh..mom, dad, onii-chan … why aren't you here? I miss you so much… I wish that everything could be the same as before_". But nothing was going to be the same. Tears formed in her eyes. Mineko realized that but she just didn't want to admit in front of herself that she is the only one alive from the Sato family. It was easy to give up from everything but she made a promise… She promised her brother that she will live and won't ever give up. Merry also promised her mother that she will give her best to adapt to that new way of living.

"_Okay, I will do it. For mom and Katsu's sake I will try to live that way. I better go downstairs and meet the maids here otherwise it will be rude."_

By going downstairs she heard some voices. They sounded like boys on her age so she decided to check what was going on. Mineko had no idea that except her, Mr. Kidou has adopted another child, and that child is someone who she knew really well.

"_C'mon Kidou. Let's go back to the river bank for one more game. We can hang out later._"

" _Endou, you know that Fudou, Genda and Sakuma will wait us in 30 minutes. We can't be late. Gouenji, Fubuki explain him please."_ Said Kidou

" _Endou, it's summer. You know that this is the time when people go out and so on, right? Except that we have a practice tomorrow too and after 2 weeks we are going to high school and then we won't have time for such things."_

"_I agree with Gouenji-san . C'mon Endou, it's going to be fun_ " said Fubuki and gave Endou a big smile.

" _Okay, okay…But at least can we step by the candy shop before going to them? _" Endou said with a sweet-begging tone and those puppy childish eyes.

But no one answered him. Endou made a strange look and noticed that they were staring at something. He turned his head to see a beautiful girl watching them.

**Merry's Pov **

I couldn't believe what I'm seeing. There were 4 boys in front of me. And the one seemed so familiar. Could that be Yuuto? Oh my god, that really was Yuuto. Before I even said anything, they all saw me and turned to me. I froze, couldn't even move and I didn't know why. A tears started to form in my eyes again . This was Yuuto, my cousin who I thought for dead. I didn't know why he is there but meeting him made me so happy. I ignored everything happening around me, all I wanted is to give him a long big hug. As a children we were really close, after my brother, he was my closest person and now he was standing in front of me. Was it a dream? Maybe illusion? To be honest I didn't care, the important thing was that he was there and I just wanted to enjoy this moment.

**Normal Pov **

"Oh my god" murmured Kidou." M-m-merry? "

Right then Mineko ran to him and hugged him. "I missed you so much Yuuto. I thought that you…that you were dead. I can't believe that you are staying here now, here in front of me. It's like a dream to me."

Everyone could see that there were tears in her eyes and maybe in Kidou's too but his goggles covered everything. They were wondering who is she. A girl who is hugging girl, calling him Yuuto, telling him that she missed him. They were expecting even a kiss. Could that be a girlfriend which Kidou never told them about?

" Kidou. Who is that?" Gouenji dared to ask. All the others weren't saying a thing because they didn't want to interrupt that tearful moment.

"Kidou? Wait a second. Yuuto your surname is Kidou just like the person who adopted me? This means that you live here too? " Confusion and excitement was found in the way Merry said that.

"Yes. Mr. Kidou is my adoptive father but the question is what are you doing here. What's the meaning in that he adopted you too?"

"I … Mr. Kidou was my parents' best friend so after my mother's death he adopted me so I won't go to orphanage. No one ever told me that you're alive Yuuto. If I only knew…"

"It's okay, the important thing is that we are now together . Minna, let me introduce you my cousin. Our real fathers were brothers."

"It was so rude of me. I was supposed to meet you guys first , it's just that I never thought that I will see Yuuto again…Anyways my name is Merry Sato , it's a pleasure to me to meet my now onii-chan's (since they had the same adoptive father now, they were brother and sister) friends." By saying that, Mineko gave her hand to greet them.

Everyone accepted her really well and were happy to meet her.

"I'm Gouenji… Gouenji Shuuya. Excuse me Merry but do I know you from somewhere?"

"Pleasure to meet you Gouenji. Well… to be honest you seem pretty familiar to me too, who knows maybe we've met before… I am sure that if it's like that we will remember" smiled the girl.

The others introduced them to Merry too.

What was that? It's been long time since Mineko felt that way. She now had her cousin back, and not only him but friends too. Maybe her new life wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

"Guys… Did you say that you are going to meet Genda and Sakuma? I know that it's maybe rude but can I join you? I just want to see them, I know them. They are my friends and it's been so long since we last talked. After seeing them I could go, I don't want to interrupt your meeting with them."

"That thing in you hasn't changed Merry" Kidou laughed "Why would you interrupt us?"

"Yes, Kidou is right. It won't be a problem and actually we will be happy to join us " Endou said and gave her a big smile.

She went upstairs, grabbed her phone and went with her new friends to the meeting.

* * *

When they got there, the moment Genda and Sakuma saw her, they gave her a group hug.

"Meeeerry it's been so long. Where the heck you went? Why didn't you call us? We heard what happened with your mother. Going through that alone is hard, it was going to be better if you gave us a call. Friends are always needed in moment like that."

"But to be honest you look good Merry. I am glad that you managed to keep and beautiful smile after all that happened to you sweety " continued Genda.

Everyone blushed. Genda was making her compliments. They seemed pretty close but actually they weren't. Teikoku's goalkeeper had a crush on Merry and she knew but she couldn't return with the same. To her he was just a friend. Genda knew that but still he couldn't hide his feelings.

"All the things that I heard only made me smile guys. I am glad to hear that I have such friends. And Genda you know that smiles can be fake too , right? But right now, I feel happy from being here. I never knew that you know Yuuto. He… He is my cousin and actually a brother on documents."

"Ahh… It was a surprise to see you with him but I never dared to ask you" Genda replied laughing. " You can be scary sometimes you know that, right? Especially if someone tries to understand something about you. People get to know you only if you decide to talk about it , right? Hahahaha"

"Oh shut up. I am not scary!" laughed Merry then she noticed a boy which she didn't know. " You must be Fudou right? Nice to meet you"

"So Kidou –san has a cousin on which Genda has a crush on and despite that everyone look at her pretty much. I mean Merry, you know you're a really beautiful girl, right? Poor Kidou. Knowing him, now he will need to kill all of his friends. We all know that when it's about the cutie Haruna he starts to act pretty strange and if a boy get near her, he is ready to kill him. Ha-ha. " Fudou teased Kidou.

"Well.. by hearing your tone, I think that you're the one who has a crush on Kidou's sister. You like Haruna , don't you? But please don't use me as an excuse in order to understand if Kidou is really going to kill you if you tell him Fudou. I can be scary just like Genda said, especially if someone is using me for his own purposes" Then Merry winked Fudou and gave him a self-satisfied smile.

Everyone laughed at Fudou who looked confused. It was rarely for him someone to shut his mouth.

"W-wait a second. You like my sister Fudou? " said with serious tone Kidou

"A-a-a what? N-n-no Kidou..Wow Merry…Your good. You seemed like a shy one but now I know that you are not from the ones who just shut up and look and the ground"

By hearing that, the girl chuckled.

"Kidou" Sakuma interrupted."Did you know that you sister used to take part in our team's practices? She was something like our team operator and team manager. And that she was a student of Teikoku?"

"What? " Everyone were shocked.

"A little after you left us, she came to our school." Sakuma continued.

"Well… that definitely surprised me but I am glad to hear it. Studying where Katsu studied huh? Typical for you Merry" Kidou was about to continue but Gouenji interrupted him.

"Wait a second . Katsu… It was Sato Katsu who made his debut in junior high school back then right? The phenomen they called him. Merry could he be your …"

"… brother, yes" The girl finished.

Kidou sensed that his cousin is getting sad again by remembering the one who lost so he decided to change the subject. " You know who you haven't met yet Merry? Haruna. Wanna go and find her? I bet she is with the rest of our team so you will meet them too."

"Do I want? No need to ask, of course I want. Actually let's go straight away. "

The day was going even better than she thought. It was the moment when she was about to meet the other alive member of her family – Haruna.

By hearing that, the friends stood up and started to walk to their team.

* * *

Meanwhile where all the others from the team are:

"Kogure-kun!" … "Stop it now! Your jokes are no longer fun! K-Kogure-e-e! " screamed Haruna."Are you even listening to me?"

"Do I have to? It's like always – don't do this, don't do that. Haruna you are officially on my NON-funny people list. And you are taking first place!"

"Hey look, it's Endou and the others coming that way!" someone said and everyone turned to the coming soccer players. But this time something was different. There was someone with them , someone they didn't know.

"Merry-san" said Haruna and ran up to her and hugged her. " Is this you, tell me! I know it's you, I can't forget those blue eyes. But… But how? We were told that you are dead along with our parents and your parents and.. and Katsu. " Haruna didn't even give time to Merry to reply, she didn't stop talking. She was both confused and excited but one thing was clear for sure- it was obvious that seeing her older cousin was making Haruna happy.

"Hey Har, it's okay, it's me. I can't explain how but the important thing is that we are now together and I'm so glad to see that you are okay. It's still like a dream to me, I really can't believe it."

"_That was definitely my cousin_" Haruna thought." _She was the only one to call me "Har" and until now I haven't realized how much I missed it_"

Kidou was just looking with a smile on his face. His family was getting back together. Well, of course that meant more responsibility for him, he was the boy in the family and now he had one more sister to take care of.

"Guys!" said Haruna cheerfully "This is my cousin. Merry, why don't you meet my team? I am one of the managers and by the way you were right back then when you told me that I will think soccer for interesting when I grow up"

So with that Merry met everyone and she felt really good. It was getting late so she and Kidou went home. They had so much to catch up. So a long conversation started. Yuuto told his cousin about Teikoku and Kageyama, he told her how they won FF, how they won against Alia Academy too and then FFI. Later he showed her a picture of all members of the team and told her their names. It was getting really late( Yes , really late, it was already 4.30 am) and Kidou had a practice the next morning.

"Have a good rest now. I am really happy that we found each other Merry. I mean it. Good night now"

"Same here Yuu.. I mean onii-chan "

They both smiled at each other and went to their rooms.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!^^ Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Merry overslept a lot. When she woke up and went to Kidou's room he was already gone.

"Yuuto-san told me to let you know he has a practice this morning miss" One of the maids explained.

By hearing that, the blue eyed girl went to her room and started to dig in her luggage for some papers. She was actually looking for the documents she need in order to apply in high school. After she found them, Merry had a fast breakfast, put some clothes on, put her earphones so she could listen to music on her way and went out of the house. She didn't actually know the way to get to **Shouri Inazuma High School**. (_Shouri meant victory so by the high school's name we could understand that it was a prestige one. Only people with either high grades or with skills in some kind of sport are accepted there ._)

* * *

Meanwhile where the team had a practice ~

"Okay guys, practice is almost over! Give your best to the end!" Endou encouraged his team.

"True Bakunetsu Screw" Gouenji screamed.

"Mau The Hand" Tachimukai tried to stop Gouenji's shoot but he couldn't.

"GOAL! " and the game is over.

"Minna, come get bottles of water" The managers called to the boys.

While resting Gouenji noticed Merry passing by the road upstairs." Hey Kidou, isn't that Merry? "

"Merry" …"M-Merry-y" … Obviously the girl couldn't hear him because she had earphones in her ears.

"If she won't hear me like that then maybe.." Yuuto said and grabbed a ball aiming for his cousin.

"Are you insane? You will hurt her like that" The others screamed but it was too late, Kidou's ball has already been flying up to Merry.

The black-haired girl was about to change the song she was listening to when she noticed with her peripheral vision a ball flying to her. Without even thinking Mineko made, it could be said a professional move, like she was playing soccer for long time , and hit the ball back. Everyone looked at her confused but Kidou didn't. In their last night conversation, Merry has mentioned him that soccer was something that she was practicing for a lot of time even that most of that time, she was practicing all by herself. It was her brother who was the reason. By playing, it was like she is doing something with him. So because of what he heard last night, Kidou decided to make a little test to see if it's true and it really was. Yuuto chuckled.

"Ha! So onii-chan is trying to kill me already. Did I already become boring to you even after only 1 day?" Merry laughed.

"Where are you going alone? You can get lost. I remember Merry, that you were never good in orientation ha-ha"

"Oh shut up Yuuto. I need to go to apply in high school otherwise I will need to be a home-student which would be one of the worst things that can happen to me."

"But aren't you already late? It was 1 month ago when we applied." Kazemaru interrupted.

"Since I wasn't in the town recently for a respectful reason(she meant her mother), I can still apply but I'm not really sure If I have all the documents that are required. They were in my luggage and I hope I haven't lot's anything"

"Let us see them and we will tell you. " And after that, Merry got out of her bag a folder with some papers in it. After checking most of them, Kazemaru stopped at the last and looked really strange at it. " Anything wrong?" Merry was worried. "No, no… It's just that… I guess we have one more genius like you Kidou. People can understand that you are siblings only my looking at your grades" Kazemaru laughed and gave back the documents to the girl.

"Pretty funny. You scared me, you know that, right?.. Oh crap! I will be late. Well guys, thank you for the help but I need to go now."

"Do you know the way? " The others asked

"Well… Sakuma said: Go just ahead, then turn left, then just ahead and look right and you will see it. Probably I memorized it wrong but I will give it a try. You guys continue your practice and don't worry about me"

"But we are already over with our practice and by hearing your explanation of what you think the way is, we better come cause otherwise you will end up in some completely other place. " Gouenji laughed. "Let's go know"

* * *

While walking, Hiroto asked Merry for her earphones and mobile phone, so he could hear what she was listening to.

"Of course, here you are. You must be.. H-Hiroto, right? Kiyama Hiroto?" Mineko smiled. "And you Midorikawa Ryuuji" The girl pointed at the green-haired boy which gave her a big smile in response."You are Kabeyama, you Kurimatsu, you Kogure" Merry continued to point them one by one and tried to remember their names while walking backwards.

"Hey, don't walk like that, you can end up hurting yourself" Someone said.

"Oh. It's okay. If I don't look at your faces how can I point you while saying your names? And it will be rude if I say "the boy with the red hair name is… , the boy with the sexy ass name is…" "

Everyone were kinda shocked, usually none of the other managers talked that way because they were too shy. But Merry didn't even blush, actually she laughed. "C'mon, can't a girl make a joke?"

"You know…" Hiroto started. "You are a strange girl. At the begging I thought you are shy but now I understand that it's not a problem to act free and that's really nice. Besides, the music you are listening to… I expected some "Barbie" songs but that thing is pretty good"

"You are not the first one to call me strange so I will take it as compliment ha-ha"

The friends continued to talk with Merry, it was interesting for them to get to know her.

"Oh, we are finally here. So this will be my new school, huh." Mineko stated."I'm going cause I'm already late. If you have work, it's okay not to wait me. It's a lot that you came all the way to here just to show me the way"

"Just go in, we will wait for you, don't worry about that" the others replied.

* * *

15 minutes later. ~

**Merry's Pov **

I was about to go to my friends when I saw a little girl which was about to cross the street in front of the school. She had such a bright smile, the little girl looked so happy. Why wouldn't she? On her age I didn't know what the world was either, I thought that everything is "pink" .. you know.. "flowers and unicorns" .But the thing that the girl wasn't seeing while she was crossing was the coming car. That driver was driving so fast. I threw away my bag and started to run in the girl's direction. All I was hearing is how the girl was saying cheerfully " Onii-chan… Onii-chan". Hearing that reminded me of myself so much so I started to run even faster. Everything was happening so fast. I grabbed her, we rolled on the ground a couple of times. The car which was about to hit that girl stopped. I could hear people around me wondering if we are okay.

**Gouenji's Pov**

We were shocked. Merry was running into the street. I turned to see how my little sister is calling me. "Yuuka! Yuuka stop now! Nooo! " My father was screaming to her, trying to get to her in time. Then I noticed the fast coming car(Probably the driver didn't notice my sister because he didn't lower the speed). I could hear my heart beating like crazy. I tried to run to Yuuka too but I couldn't. A buss crossed my way. I couldn't see what is happening behind it. All I was thinking was how I want her to be save..No. I wanted **them **to be save. I knew that Merry ran to there in order to save Yuuka. Everything happened so fast. I heard that the car which was driving stopped. I didn't know what happened. What if they were hurt? Or they are save?

The buss moved and everyone were able to get to Merry and Yuuka. Thank god they were save. They were lying on the ground but it was obvious that it was like that not because they were hit by the car but because they manage to prevent the crash.

"Oh my god, are you okay Yuuka" said Gouenji's father with tears in his eyes.

"Father! Onii-chan!" the girl cried. She was frightened.

While Gouenji and his father were checking on his sister, Kidou lend a hand so Merry can get up.

"You sure give us a scare Merry. You have no idea how scared I was. But you sure did a big thing today, you saved Yuuka-chan's life!"

"Thank you onii-chan. Ouch!" Merry had bruises from the falling on the ground, it was nothing serious but it did hurt a little bit. " Anyways, it's not a big deal. The important thing is that the girl is okay now! I had the opportunity to help and I did it" Merry smiled and everyone watching at her.

"Not a big deal? Merry you saved my daughter's life! You have no idea how thankful I am."

"_Merry?_" Gouenji thought. His father was talking to the blue- eyed girl as if he knew her.

"You did a lot to me too Mr. Gouenji. If it wasn't you to agree back then on what I asked for…"

"Merry" the old man interrupted her. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for your mother. And believe me, I did it because I understood you. She was dying anyways, we couldn't do a thing. Keeping her in the hospital would only took away the last moments she could have with her daughter" Gouenji's father said with sad tone.

"She did.. She had those moments with me. But what I am thanking for is not only for letting her out the hospital, it is also because if it wasn't you doctor, my mother wouldn't be able to live that much. In one of our last conversation she told me how you gave her hope…" Merry couldn't continue. Talking about that made her go through such pain. Tears were forming in her eyes so she looked at the ground. Kidou went to her and gave her a hug in order to comfort her.

"It's okay. You are no longer alone Merry. You have us, we are now your friends." Her cousin's teammates told her.

"Merry" continued Gouenji's father. " I will never forget what you did today. I know you for years, and all I could say is that not only your mother, but your father was going to be proud of what you are. So am I. I still remember that small girl which shouted at me that I can't keep her mother in the hospital any longer. You sure grown up. Anyways what I mean is that I know how hard is without parents, so if you ever need something, feel free to ask me" with that Gouenji's father ended and started to leave. "Let's go Yuuka. "

The little Yuuka gave Merry a hug and thanked her. " Just make sure to be careful young lady! Otherwise you will make your brother worried and you don't want that, right sweety?" Merry smiled at Gouenji's sister. The girl nodded and went to her father.

Everything was now okay."Are you hurt Merry?" Gouenji made a worried look and his new friend.

"_What is that feeling? I was worried. I was actually scared if she is okay. Of course it's normal to be scared, everyone were but it was like I was even more. I feel like I really care about her. But why would be that? It's been just 2 days since we met but… But she seemed so special. Could I be falling for her?_" Thoughts like these were in Gouenji's mind now.

"Ah yes. It's nothing. Well except that I think my earphones are now broken. Terrific. Crap, this means Kidou will no longer have to kick ball at me so I can see him ha-ha" the girl used irony in order to show the others that she is okay.

Everyone were now smiling. "So guys, want to play soccer? I can hear that the riverbank is calling for us" Endou laughed.

"What else then a good game in order to feel relief, right guys? " Kidou said.

Everyone agreed and went on the way to the riverbank. When they got there, they saw Tobikata, their teammate who had work the recent days so he wasn't practicing with them.

"Oh even Tobikata is there" Haruna said cheerfully and started to run to the field.

"Guys wait! This is where I say bye. Sorry but after what happened I really need to take a shower and have a nice rest. See ya tomorrow and thank you for everything today."

"Bye! Enjoy your rest!" Her friends replied.

* * *

When Merry got back home, she jumped straight into her bed.

"What was that? Am I wrong or Gouenji really gave me that I-really-care-for-you look. What am I thinking? This was probably his way to thank me for saving his sister. He is Gouenji Shuuya after all. Every single girl knows about his existence. He can have every girl he wants so why would he even bother to like ME? Me from all those other girls with normal lifes. Who would even want for a girlfriend a girl who lost her parents, who cries like a little baby every time she talks about her now dead mother? Wait a second… Why am I even thinking of that? Why I care if he likes me? Oh god… Gouenji… for such short time you manage to get under my skin. Maybe I really like you…actually the fact that I am thinking about that proves it… Oh… why everything is so confusing?"

* * *

**I'm writing the 4th chapter ATM but so far i really hope that you liked the begging of the story guys! Thanks for reading! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

What a beautiful morning!" Merry said while yawning."I better get up now, don't want to miss Yuuto again."

"Beep-beep" , it was Merry's phone. She just got a text from some unknown number asking her to choose from black, white and pink. "What the heck? Whose that number and why I need to choose a color? I will just ignore it, probably it is a mistake. Now. C'mon Merry gather power and get up from that bed already."

* * *

Meanwhile on the practice:

"Just a little more running guys before everyone will start to practice on their own hissatsus!"

"Hai Kidou-san" Everyone replied.

"Kidou. Could you come for a minute? " Gouenji turned to his friend.

"Yes? What is it? And by the way why did you woke me up just to give you Merry's number? Couldn't the "important" thing wait?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk about. I think you gave me wrong number. No one answered the to the text message I sent."

"So now you are sending her messages huh? Gouenji what's in your mind? Why you suddenly became so interested in my sister?"

"Oh wait wait, Kidou-san, it's not what it looks like. Relax ha-ha. I just wanted to ask her to choose a color for new earphones since after the yesterday's accident, her old ones are broken so I felt like the least thing that I could do is buying her new ones. That's all" Gouenji laughed.

"I see. I thought that you have a crush on my cousin and I was about to get my knife ready hahahaha. Just joking. And I didn't give you wrong number. She is just so connected with the bed and probably haven't even woke up yet"

"Minna!" Someone screamed with excitement. "We are back! The goddesses of victory and now here again!"

Yes, it was Touko and Rika. It looked like they decided to give a last visit to their friends before high school starts.

"That's Touko!" said in a specific and excited tone Kidou. It definitely looked like he is happy to see her.

"And Rika" Kazemaru added. "What are you doing here girls? Don't you have work to do? Like preparing for the beginning of the first year in high school. Before they even have the time to response, Sakuma jumped with I-am-so-happy look on his face.

"Guys! You are all here! Like most of you know, tomorrow I have a birthday and I just understood that my parents won't be home so we can have a sleep over party! Isn't that great? It will be our last party before school starts so let's make it a good one! You are all invited. So? What do you think? Guys, you are going to come, aren't you?"

"PARTY? Of course we are there! Touko, I told you it was a good idea to come today. " Rika cheered.

"So the little Sakuma is growing up huh?" Someone said from behind.

"You girls must be Rika and Touko, right? Pleasure to meet you, my name is Merry." the blue-eyed girl smiled at the "goddesses of victory".

"Merry! You are late again" Sakuma laughed. "You are invited too of course and actually I need your help with preparations. I am so not into this stuff and I need help from a girl so I thought that you may agree to do that for your old friend? "

"Depends. I agree but there is a condition! What is a party without alcohol? I know that you don't like martini but still.." Merry laughed.

"Deal. A bottle of martini will be added to our shopping list. So everything is set, right guys? I will skip practice today cause I need to do the shopping but we will see each other later maybe. Bye for now!"

"I'm coming with you. Think that you need help with what to buy too. Last time I asked you to buy me chewing gums, you bought me gummy bears haha"

"Wait! " Gouenji stopped them. "Merry I want you to have that" and gave her little box. "I bought the pink ones cause I thought that they will fit a girl more. And I don't accept "no" for an answer."

"Hmm. I never asked you to buy me ones, I was going to buy myself. I really can't take it, sorry"

"Did you even hear me? I said that you have no right to refuse me. " The flame striker said and looked in some scary way."

"Okay, okay just don't give me that I-will-kill-you look, it's really frightening " .

* * *

While Sakuma and Merry were walking:

"Asking someone for your number. Giving you a "thank-you" present which actually means "I like you". Hmm what is happening here Merry? "

"Oh shut up Sakuma. What's happening? Your imagination. That's happening. Except that, didn't you notice his kinda rude behavior just now. He sure gave me a mad look. Anyways, now let's go shop."

* * *

The other day has come. It was finally the birthday party which everyone was expecting with excitement.

"Onii-chan" Merry shouted. "Aren't you ready already? I am a girl and I was ready before you. If you don't know, that's not normal!" … "O-H M-Y G-O-D … Tell me Kidou Yuuto, who are you trying to impress? It's not like you to go out without goggles and dressed like that."

"Merry, it's my friend's birthday party after all. Of course I need to look good, it's not some random meeting. "

"Haha sure. I said it in the good way you know. It's nice that you like someone but I want to know who? hi-hi"

"I am not going to tell you, now better let's go. I don't want us to be late!"

"So there is someone." the blue-eyed girl chuckled.

The party has been already started.

**Gouenji's Pov.**

Kidou and Merry just arrived. The girl which I was interested in gave Sakuma a hug and a kiss on the cheek while wishing him happy birthday. But why was I feeling like that? I knew that the hug and the kiss were only friendly gestures but they sure made me a little mad. It was strange. The only time I get mad about seeing a girl hugging a boy is when Yuuka is meeting some boys of her class. It was normal for me to be careful with what's happening with my little sister but Merry is not my relative or something but I still don't like what I am seeing. Can I be jealous ?

The time was passing, everyone were dancing, enjoying the night. Suddenly Sakuma stood up and offered. "Hey guys, do you want to make some games? I have an idea what the first can be! It will be a soccer-connected one. Here are the rules : We split up into two teams from 8 people: 1 Goalkeeper, defender, 2 midfielders and 2 forwards. The goalkeeper need to pass the ball to the defender, the one who received the ball pass it to someone in front and so on. The passing need to be made only by using your heads and finally BOTH of the forwards need to hit the ball and to aim for bottle."

"Piece of cake" Said Fudou

"Wait a second Fudou. It's not that easy believe me, we did that before and it's hardly done. You don't have the right to move from your spot when you are about to pass with your head so your teammates need to be pretty accurate. "

"So what does the winning team get?"

"Well.. I've been thinking about that and what about that : The winning team gets the right to push the loosing team into the pool… with their clothes! "

"Okay, now it sounds a bit more interesting. Let's start making the teams." Fudou said.

"The thing is that we are more than 16 people(8 people x 2 teams =16 people). I say that all the people who aren't part of a team, should make a bet on which they think will be the winning team. In the end if they bet on the loosing team, they are going to be pushed in the pool too!"

"Okay! Here are the two teams - Team one: GK is Genda, DF is Sakuma, MF are Kidou and Jimon and FW are Merry and Gouenji. Team two: GK is Endou, DF is Kogure, MF are Fudou and Toramaru and FW are Fubuki and Hiroto. Now go make your bets please"

"Of course that team two will win." stated Natsumi. Why wouldn't she? Team two was formed by the boy who she liked and her other teammates.

Most of the people made their bets for team two. Only Haruna and some Teikoku members voted for team one.

"Ah, guys, if you lose because of me, please don't kill me. I shouldn't be chosen for forward, except that I need to synchronize with Gouenji so we can kick together." Merry was clearly worried.

"Don't worry about that, I am the one who told them to put them in that team. We have to win and show all of those guys that they made the wrong bet! And then we will have our revenge by pushing them really hard into the pool" Kidou giggled

"Wow Kidou-san, I never seen you that pumped up! Yeah, let's win this one!" smiled Sakuma and the game started.

In case that both teams were able to hit the bottle, the team who did it faster would win so it was a game for speed too.

"Ready team one? You can start in 3 – 2 – 1 GO!"

"Okay, now I am scared." Murmured Merry.

"Just follow my moves and do that move that you did when you hit Kidou's ball which was flying against you." Gouenji tried to encourage her.

"That's it, Genda managed to pass to Sakuma, Sakuma passed to Jimon. Will he be able to pass properly to Kidou? YEES, he did it. Okay now It's the hardest moment, will the two forwards manage to hit the ball together?"

"BOO , you can't do it! C'mon, loose that ball, you know you won't win! " people from team two were trying to piss off their opponents but it didn't seem like it had any effect.

"Gouenji, Merry I will pass it high into the middle, jump NOW" and the red-eyed boy hit the ball with his head, sending it to his teammates.

The two forwards jumped, prepared for shoot, aimed and then Gouenji screamed "NOW! " and they hit the ball. It was a success! They did it!

Now it was time for team two. They walked to their places so proud, like they have already won.

"Okay team two! Everyone is with you! Go on 3 – 2 – 1 ! START! "

Endou firmly passed the ball to Kogure, Toramaru received the ball and send it into Fudou's direction but something went wrong. Fudou lost balance but still managed to pass the ball. Sadly, that prevent the team two's forwards to hit the ball in a proper way.

"OH NO! … The ball didn't hit the bottle. That means… that means team two LOST?" Natsumi said shocked.

"Ha! I told you Endou! You are the one who is going to get wet now! Muahahhaha" Kidou seemed pretty self-satisfied. "Well…why wait? " Suddenly Kidou grabbed Fudou and pushed him into the pool.

"What the heck! Why me? You should have gave me a warning first so I could take at least my shoes off!"

"Sorry Fudou but it was said that the loosing team goes in the pool WITH their clothes, including shoes. "

Endou wanted to prevent the feeling of being pushed so he decided to jump himself. Before jumping he noticed how terrified Natsumi looked so without thinking, he grabbed her in bridal style and jumped in the pool. Actually this was a thing that he always wanted to do so now was the perfect opportunity.

"Endou Mamoru are you insane?" Natsumi was pissed off.

"Admit that you liked the feeling, it was pretty fun!" Endou returned with a smile.

The red-haired lady blushed a little bit while holding Endou as strong as she can because she was afraid of deep water and that pool was 2m deep. Some people would scream from pain because Natsumi's way to hold was painful but our goalkeeper enjoyed it a lot.

"So you preferred to jump yourself Endou? I wanted to be the one to push you, you know… " Gouenji stated with a smile.

"Okay who is next? " Sakuma said with evil smile.

"Touko, it is your turn young lady?"

"What? Kidou-san you look scary! Don't do that, I wanted to bet for your team, I made a mista-a-"

Without letting her finish what she was about to say, Kidou grabbed her and jumped in the water with her.

"You were right Endou, it was fun" Kidou laughed.

Like that, every single one from the team that lost were pushed into the pool. Some of them were laughing , some of them were getting angry.

"Merry, don't you want to jump too?" Genda was trying to get her attention.

"Ah, no thanks. I prefer to stay dry "

"As you wish" Said Teikoku's goalkeeper and jumped in the pool.

The only dry people that have left were now only Merry, Haruna, Sakuma and Gouenji but none of them seemed to like the idea to jump in water with their clothes.

"Guys! I have an idea. Why don't we play the "bottle" game?" Rika suggested. " Everyone sits in a circle. Since Sakuma has a birthday today he is the one who is going to spin the bottle first. When the bottle stops, its bottom shows the one who is going to ask a thing or make the other person do something specific. That "other person" is the one who ends up with the edge of the bottle pointing him. Got it?"

"Seems like an interesting one. Let's do it" Sakuma agreed.

"But … If it's Rika-san's idea I'm sure it is going to be something brutal" Natsumi refused.

"Natsumi-san, the birthday boy said yes, so we gonna play the game! He is in charge now" Said back with self-satisfied smile the blue-haired girl.

So everyone got out of the pool, sat in circle and the game began. Sakuma did what he had to and the moment has come. The bottle stopped pointing Kidou with its bottom and Merry with its edge.

" I decided to ask you a question not to make you do a thing. So Merry… Are you a virgin?" Kidou asked with serious tone.

Everyone were shocked including his cousin.

"What the heck onii-chan? I expected that kind of question from everyone but you? That's a bit WOW. "

"What's with the question? Since I am your brother now, I need to know what to be prepared to. And don't worry, I asked Haruna yesterday the same question too so it's not like I am accusing you in something. But still you haven't answered me."

"Of course I am a virgin! I am not from those kind of girls Yuuto… I thought you know that."

"C'mon Merry, it was just a question and of course I knew it. Like I said, just a question. Now let's spin that bottle again and see who are the next victims." said Kidou.

The one asking now was Fudou to Tsunami.

"So Tsunami-san. " Fudou said with an evil smile. " You are the oldest of all of us. Let me ask you… Do you have a girlfriend or did you ever have a girlfriend at all?"

Tsunami definitely didn't expected a question like that."Ammm… Well … No. You see my friend, I feel connected with the ocean. If I have a girlfriend I won't have enough time to spend for the thing I love the most – surfing! "

Everyone sweat dropped. "By hearing that I don't think that you will ever get a girl, you know… " murmured Fudou. It was surprising even for him to hear a boy talking like that.

It was getting late already, actually Sakuma's birthday has already been over since it was after midnight but the party continued. Some of them were a little drunk and probably weren't even going to remember what happened that night.

It was Gouenji's turn to ask Rika now.

"Rika-san. Do you miss Ichinose? Or you already have an eye on some other boy?" Gouenji asked with his typical serious tone. He didn't seem like the one who is going to ask some too personal questions like has she ever French kissed or something.

"Well Gouenji… Ichinose was my darling but this distance killed our relationship. He haven't even called me recently so I take it as we are over. And I have an eye on many boys… Some of them are in this room" laughed the girl.

"So since you are not with Ichinose, you would kiss someone on this party without even think about it? " Kazemaru dared to ask.

Before she managed to answer, the bottle stopped again and it's edge was against pointing her but this time it was Kogure against her.

"Ushishishi " he made his I-will-do-a-trick-with-you look. "Since you no longer has a boyfriend I dare you to kiss Kazemaru! Why him ? He was too curious so this kiss will give him answer I guess Ushishishi"

"What? You want me to do what?" screamed Rika." You little demon… Okay I will do it ONLY because it is my game and it will be bad if I don't obey my own rules… I guess…" By saying that she went to Kazemaru and kissed him. Not a long one, just a tender ordinary, we can say even friendly kiss. The interesting thing was that the blue-haired boy didn't even for a moment tried to prevent what was happening.

The bottle stopped again. Now it was Genda's turn to make do something/ask Merry.

"Well… Since you refused jumping into the pool girl, I dare you to do it now."

"Jump? Me? Into the pool? With my clothes? What the heck Genda!"

"Sorry sweety, you have to do it, these are the rules." Said Teikoku's goalkeeper and made a self-satisfied smile.

"Uh… " Said only the pretty blue-eyed girl and without thinking went to the pool, jumped in it and got out on the minute. "Satisfied now?"

"Absolutely!"

Since it was so late, and the friends were playing that "bottle" game outside, it was really cold, it was actually kinda windy. Gouenji knew that this is the easiest way for a person to catch a cold – to stand wet outside in this kind of weather.

"Do you have anything to change with Merry?" the flame striker asked.

"No… I had a top and pants with me except the dress I am wearing, but I gave my top to Natsumi because she didn't have what to change with too."

**Flashback ~**

"_Oh crap!" said Natsumi."I thought I am wearing a top and a skirt with me except that dress that's one me. Now it turned out that I took only the skirt."_

"_Wanna give you my top? I won't use it anyway, my dress is dry."_

"_That's so nice of you, thank you!"_

**End of flashback~**

"Go change. " Gouenji smiled at Merry. " You will catch some cold like that really easy."

"But I have only pants so what am I going to put for …"

Before she manage to continue, Gouenji took off his t-shirt and gave it to her.

"Take it, I am fine like that. Plus it's still summer ."

"You sure it's fine? I don't want you to freeze outside here because of me"

"Listen to me, I am fine. Let me do that Merry" smiled the boy again.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Gouenji-san. " she said and run into the house to change.

When she was back they continued the game. Somehow the bottle pointed the same two people.

"Irony, isn't it Genda? Just don't make me jump in the pool again." The girl laughed.

"No, don't worry. But Merry give back the boy his t-shirt. He looks like he is freezing! I will lend you one of mine or Sakuma will. After all it's his house so he has clothes too." Genda seemed pretty mad of the fact that Gouenji gave HIS t-shirt to Merry… to the girl Teikoku's goalkeeper had crush on.

"I think that I am not a child and I can say when I am freezing or not Genda. " Inazuma Japan's ace striker interrupted.

"Or you just gave her your cloth on purpose? Huh Gouenji? " It was clear that Genda was getting really mad.

"Stop it guys really." Merry decided to try to calm the things down.

" What is your problem? It was your fault in first place. If you haven't made her jump into the cold water in the middle of the night, I wouldn't give her my t-shirt." Gouenji couldn't just shut up.

"Don't give me that bulls*its!" Genda stated.

"OR WHAT?" Gouenji shouted at him. It was obvious that Genda's behavior pissed him off.

"You two can't just stop right? If you wanted to ruin my mood Genda, you just did it! It is Sakuma's birthday and you two couldn't just leave the things after the first comments you made. "

"Don't flame on me Merry, it was Gouenji who started the argument." Genda tried to defend himself.

"Don't flame on you? You know what? That was it! Enough!" said the girl and got inside the house. It was obvious that she isn't planning to come back to the others. Everyone stood silent for a couple of minutes and then one by one they started to go to their bedrooms. After one hour, everyone were inside.

* * *

**Merry's Pov **

I got inside and laid on the first couch I saw. The feeling wearing Gouenji's t-shirt was good and it actually looked good on me. I mean girls with baggy t-shirts are always sweet, aren't they? Anyways it was really nice of him to do that for me. But that Genda… I clearly made him understand that for me he is just a friend, nothing more. Why wasn't he giving up? It is annoying. I don't have feelings for him. I wish he could just understand that. Now I actually feel angry with him. I was having a good time until that annoying statement that he made. Ohhh …

* * *

"For the minister's daughter you sure know how to have fun! I mean I never expected that you would even taste any alcohol." laughed the genius playmaker.

"So funny. So what if I drunk? Being Ms Zaizen doesn't mean I don't know how to party. I thought you are smarter Kidou-san."

"You do? Maybe it is because of that goggles I wear. Do they make me look smart?"

"Yea, sure they do!" the girl laughed

The two friends kept talking while Kidou Yuuto was sending Touko to her room.

"Too bad that it's time for us to sleep. I wish that there was no tomorrow and we could continue this party in some imaginary dimension forever." the girl said.

"I totally agree. We had a really nice time. Good that it was Sakuma's birthday so we can spend one night together. I mean all of us. But you know... There is something that I am sure you don't know about me."

"What? I don't think that's possible because I know you really well but still what? If you are going to tell me that you are vampire and that is the reason for your eyes to be so hot red, then please don't bite me yet. I want to live a little longer like a person then I will consider joining your supernatural side haha" laughed Touko.

"I won't bite you. At least not your neck. But your lips look so tasty!" Kidou said and without waiting the girl to response, he kissed her. It was a long kiss, which ended with biting her down lip for a few seconds. Just before both of them manage to say something, they noticed that Gouenji was standing behind them and stared at them pretty confused.

"Gouenji!" Kidou said. "Did you stalk us? And where the heck you are going with my cousin?"

**Flashback~**

**Gouenji's Pov.**

I decided that I will go to sleep so I went inside. Something made me go through the living room first before going upstairs where the bedrooms were. As I entered the room I saw something strange. It was Merry sleeping on one of the couches. Why was she there? Maybe after she got mad and went inside, she fell asleep. The view was pretty cute. A beautiful girl hugging a pillow and sleeping. I couldn't just leave her sleep there on that uncomfortable couch so I took her in bridal style. It was the first moment I held her that close to me and I liked it. "You sure love to sleep and Kidou-san was right saying that nothing can wake you up cutie" I told myself. I didn't want that moment to over. I just loved it. Holding her like that. That girl...She was so special. But I needed to get her to her bedroom, otherwise someone could see me and think that I am doing something to Merry. While going upstairs a strange thing was happening in front of me. It was Kidou there. Kidou kissing Touko. Not that a kiss is a strange thing but this kiss was pretty intimate. Suddenly the kiss stopped and Kidou stared at me with some agree look. Oops.

**End of flashback ~**

"Haha" Gouenji laughed. "Sorry for interrupting you children. And Kidou, don't worry I am just taking her to the bedroom."

"Children? You serious Gouenji? And how much did you actually see?" Kidou asked back while Touko was standing silent.

"You know I am a few months older than you Kidou. And it was just a joke. As for how much I saw, let's say - enough. Now let me enter the room so I can put Merry in some bed. Not that I want to but I feel like you are really going to stab me with a knife." Gouenji laughed again.

"Who knows? Don't forget that we will sleep in one room. One advice - better sleep with one of your eyes opened." said Kidou with serious tone again and made a way so Gouenji can reach the girls' bedroom.

As entering the room, Gouenji heard someone shouting at him:

"Gouenji NO! This is the bedroom for girls! Get out now!"

"Relax! I just want to put Merry in her bed that's all! Geez. Why would I want to sleep in the girls' room?" Gouenji made some stupid face.

"Oh! And why it's YOU who is holding Merry? Couldn't Kidou do that?" Rika teased him.

"Rika, I did it because I needed to. I am not bound to explain you anything. Besides I think that our playmaker is busy now haha" By saying that, Gouenji put Merry in the bed, put a blanket on her really carefully and went out of the room.

"_With what would Kidou be busy with?"_ Rika was really curious but she never dared to ask because she knew that Gouenji wouldn't explain her.

* * *

**The next morning.~**

"Uh. I wonder what's the time. I better get out of that bed, I don't want to oversleep again." Merry thought and got up. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and got on the first floor so she can make herself a coffee. When she made it, she headed to the living room but she noticed that Gouenji was already awake too so the girl got back to the kitchen, made another coffee and went in Gouenji's direction.

"Good morning! Want some ?" Merry smiled at the boy.

"Oh thanks, that would be nice." said the boy and took the cup.

"To be honest I thought that I will oversleep. Again. But I didn't see anyone awake till now except you."

"I never believed that you will be one of the first people who will wake up haha. I now know for sure that nothing can wake you up. Even moving."

"Moving? What do you mean?"

Gouenji just chuckled.

"Gouenji-san... about last night... I am really sorry that I flame on you and what Genda said, and the way he talked... Sorry for that too." the girl said and made a sad face.

"Hey, really it's okay. I understood why you got mad. But why are you apologizing for something that Genda did?"

"Because... I don't know. Because I know him longer than you and because it was all my fault in first place." the girl explained.

"No! It wasn't your fault at all. What wrong you did? You took my t-shirt, I don't see anything wrong in that Merry. It's Genda who should be apologizing. He is really pissing me off. Can I ask you something... personal? What is it between you two, why he reacts that way?"

"Between the two of us? Nothing, exactly nothing. I never told the whole story till now to anyone but I feel like I can trust you. Last year when I was studying in Teikoku, my closest friends were Genda and Sakuma. It was really great with them, we were always hanging out together. I could talk with them about anything and so on. But then one day something that I actually expected happened. Genda called me that we are going out again, like always the three of us but when I got there, he told me that Sakuma won't be able to join us. After some walking, Genda turned to me and looked in my eyes. He told me that he has feelings for me. He even called it "really strong feelings" and then kissed me. Or at least tried to but I turned my head. I told him that for me he is nothing but a friend and I felt really bad for hurting him that way but I can't have a relationship with him if I can't respond to his feelings. I am not that kind of girls who has boyfriends just for the number. I think of a relationship as something really important, something not just for a week or so. Call me old fashioned but I think that a girl and a boy need to feel something really strong between them, so they can have a relationship. Anyways after turning my head, I told him that if he wants me to disappear from his life, I will so it would be easier for him. Genda reacted in a strange way. He told me that he doesn't want to lose me as a friend too and it was unthinkable that he would want me to stop being his friend. Then he proposed me to just forget what happened. It was strange for me, but I thought that way would be better so I agreed. Well, I guess that's all." finished the girl.

"So that's why. He just doesn't know when to stop, huh? He better consider another way of acting because I really don't like that kind of boys. Merry if he ever gives you any trouble, free feel to tell me. I know you have Kidou but the two of them are friends and it will be bad if they ruin their friendship like that. On the other side, to me he is nothing but a person whose name I know. Nothing more."

"Gouenji-san... Thank you, I will have that in mind but for now I will try handling on my own."

"By the way Merry can I ask you one more thing? It's about Kidou... Do you think that he and Touko are together?" Gouenji asked.

"Together? Kidou and Touko? That really shocks me. I don't think that onii-chan has a girlfriend but did something happen?"

"While I was getting you to the bedroom last night, I saw them kissing. And it was sure not a friendly kiss."

"Wait what? What did you mean that you were taking me to my room?... Oh crap! I fall asleep on the couch and I woke up in the bedroom! Ahh I finally get what happened. Well I guess that's another thing to thank you for Gouenji. That couch was sure uncomfortable" Merry laughed. " But wait a second. So Kidou was kissing Touko? Hmmm... I think they are cute together. Maybe onii-chan decided to have a relationship, he is in high school anyways, it is normal haha" the blue-eyed girl laughed but the thing she just heard sure made her think about it.

"I haven't said it as a bad thing, I just asked if you knew anything. I consider you as the person from your family that is the most able to talk about things like that haha. I mean Kidou last night treated me that he could stab me with a knife while I was sleeping so asking him would be a bad idea. haha" Gouenji laughed.

Merry was about to continue the conversation but she was interrupted by some of her friends who were obvious just waking up.

"Oh, ohaiyo!" She told them and gave them a sweet smile.

The friends talked for one more hour and then one by one they started going home.

* * *

**On the way to home.~**

"Onii-chan... Do you have something for Touko?" Merry asked Kidou.

"What? Why would you ask something like that?"

"I know you kissed her last night. C'mon Yuuto , you know you can talk with me about everything!" the girl said.

" Yes, I kissed her. But she is going to Tokyo tonight anyways... I didn't put any feelings in that kiss Merry. Why would I? She is leaving anyways..." Kidou said but it was obvious that he felt bad about it.

"Onii-chan..."

* * *

**Hey hey again minna! Sorry for taking me so long to post that new chapter. I was busy. I really hope that you will like it. What I was trying to do is to show the relations between the friends. I decided that it will be nice if I show teenage party and maybe you won't the idea of alcohol as something good but guys they are teens now. Teens in high school. What I want is to show how their life is going which does not include only their life as soccer players. Anyways I think you got my point. Chapter 4 is half-ready so it will be soon posted. See ya! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

This was it! The first day in high school was just 2 days away. Some of the teens were excited, others were feeling bad because they realized that this is the end of the free time they had. Natsumi, Aki and Haruna decided that their best way to spend one of their last free days is by hanging around together.

"You now girls... Touko seemed a little sad when she was left us yesterday. I wonder if something happened. It's not like her to be sad. I mean she never took that smile from her face before." said Aki. It seemed that she was a bit worried.

"Yes, I share your observation. I think that something happened on Sakuma's birthday party. I tried asking her but she just changed the subject." continued Haruna.

"Love... tell me who understands it? I think no one. She will be fine, we all had that kind of periods in our lifes." Natsumi said

"Natsumi-san! It's not like things between you and Endou aren't getting better. So you can't actually said that right now." Kidou's sister interrupted her.

"What? Oh... I can't say for sure if there is something between me and our goalkeeper. He is such a child sometimes." Natsumi said.

"Isn't that exactly why you like him? Because of his never-giving-up spirit? He sure caught your attention at first EXACTLY by this." the Raimon manager continued.

"Natsumi-san. I can say that even that you are trying to not show your feelings, it is obvious for most of us." Aki added.

"WHAT? So you think that most of our friends actually KNOW that I have a crush on Endou?" Natsumi said with pretty serious and worried tone.

"Haha" giggled both Aki and Haruna. "So you do like him! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! And it turned out that onii-chan was write." continued Haruna.

"What? Kidou-kun said something? What? Telll me Haruna! NOW!" Natsumi seemed to get even more worried.

"I was just teasing you. He never talked straight to me about that subject but I heard him to talk with Fubuki about their "last night discussion about the team members' crushes."

"Uh! Boys... Well I will be honest with you. I really enjoyed that moment when he grabbed me and we jumped in the water." The red-haired manager said and a small smile appeared on her face even for a while.

The other two girls just smiled back.

"Girls! I wanted to ask you one more thing. I know that it was just because of the game, but don't you think that it was cute when Rika-san kissed Kazemaru?"

"Yes, to be honest they really looked cute together. Who knows they might end as something more than friends in the end." Aki said.

"Aki I want to ask you something and I want you to answer me serious. Do you look on Rika and Ichinose's separation as opportunity to you? I mean opportunity for you and Ichinose. Together. As a couple." Natsumi asked.

"Natsumi-san! I would never pray for someone's breaking up!"

"Hello! When did I say that you did something like that? I just asked you a simple question. But I don't think that you are not getting it, I think that you just don't want to admit it."

"Sorry for getting mad at you. I guess it is just a painful subject for me. Ever since Ichinose got back to America I feel sorry that I never told him how I feel for him. Maybe I was scared, maybe I thought he is Rika-san's. I know that they are not together now and there is no reason for me to not tell him but still he lives in other country. Relationships from distance are bad and always end up with lots of tears and drama."

"I get your point Aki. I was just asking." smiled Natsumi at her friend.

With that their conversation ended and they just kept walking silently.

* * *

The last two days of the vacation has passed. It was finally the first day of high school.

As opening her eyes, Merry ... " Oh crap! Not again, please not again. 7 am? I have only 30 mins to get ready and to get to Shouri Inazuma High school. Why again? Why me?" The girl was saying to herself while putting her uniform on.

"Onii-chan! Why didn't you wake me up?" Merry called Kidou. "You know that I just can't wake up on time and alarm clocks won't work on me."

"Merry... I just went out too early so I told one of the maids to wake you up. Hasn't she?"

"Obviously not. Ohh I will be so late again."

"Just try to get here on time. It's our first day Merry." Kidou said to her.

"I will give my best. Cya" and she closed the phone. "I just lied him. I don't even know which class I am. I was suppose to check the lists this morning. I better hurry up."

* * *

**Meanwhile all of the now grown up teammates are gathering in front of the high school. ~**

"Minna!" Endou shouted with excitement.

"Endou-san!"... "Endou!"... "Mamoru-kun"

"Are you ready? This is a big step in our lifes now. Everything is changing guys but one thing I know that won't change - our soccer, right minna?"

"HAI!" the others replied.

Even they were going in different classes, they stayed united. Although they were all going to apply for the school's soccer club. The tryouts were just after the ceremony.

"Boys! I want to wish all of you luck on today's tryouts. Be sure to get into the first team right?" Natsumi told them.

Since this high school was big, there were two teams. The first team was the official team, which included the ones with the best results. The second was for the wants who still enjoyed soccer. They were going have trainings as well, matches too but in the weaker tournaments. Still if anyone from that team showed improvement, they were able to switch to the first team.

"To think that now we need to go through the tryouts so we can get into the team..." Matsuno said.

"Minna! Don't give up! Tryouts so what? We know what we are capable of, let's just show that to the trainers here too!" encouraged them Endou.

"We better head out for the opening ceremony first and check the lists now or else we will be late." Aki said.

"It's not like we gonna arrive last. One black haired girl is going to be late... again." Kidou laughed.

"Ah, Merry isn't here yet! Will she be able to arrive on time?" Hiroto asked.

"Let's hope so. Anyways let's go now to meet our new classes and we will see each other at the tryout." The genius playmaker finished and walked into the hall where the ceremony was just about to begin."

* * *

After the ceremony while everyone was in class already, meeting their new teachers. ~

"... So as your class leader I expect you to show perfect results. You are the first class after all, the ones with best results. Please behave well and..." The teacher couldn't continue because a girl walked in the classroom. He looked at her with some kind of anger and added "..and try to arrive on time."

"Sorry, I'm late" Merry said. "I couldn't orientate well."

"You must be miss Sato,right? Just don't be late again. Now you can take your sit. Since you are the last arrived there are only two seats left but the one is saved for a girl who is going to join our class in a couple of days. Sit next to Gouenji, or that is a problem?"

"No, of course no." Merry said.

"Is it a problem for you Gouenji?" the teacher asked.

"It would be my pleasure miss Sato" he said.

She looked at him strange but didn't say a thing. When she sat next to him he chuckled.

"Oversleep again ... miss Sato?"

"That's sounds strange. Almost no one calls me that way"

"My bad, let me correct myself. Oversleep again, sleeping beauty?" The boy said with a smile on his face.

Before the girl managed to answer, the teacher said.

"Please keep quiet!" the teacher made his bad look again then he continued his speech. After finishing it, he got out of the room.

* * *

"God! I think he is able to kill me just with look." Merry said. "I sure won't be one of his favorite students. What a nice beginning!" the girl laughed.

"So you managed... not to be that late." Her cousin told her.

"I ran like crazy. I don't think that I need any warning up now."

"Warming up for?" Hiroto asked her.

"Something that I am planning to do but I am not sure that I want to do it." the girl said with a confused tone.

"If you really want that thing, then just do it!" The others supported her.

"If you say so..."

"Minna! ... let's head to the tryouts now! I heard some great soccer players are going to attend too. It will be hard to get in the first team. Aaaa I am so excited!" Endou cheered.

"Let's go!" Everyone said

"Merry!" Aki said. "Are you coming to watch?"

"I am not sure if I am going to watch actually.." The blue-eyed girl said and smiled.

"What did she mean? She is heading to the stadium but she is not sure if she is going to watch? Maybe she meant something else? " Aki thought.

* * *

"Okay. I want all of the people who are attending to join the soccer club to stand in a line."

As hearing that all of the boys stood up and started to get in a line.

"What should I do? Should I go? Katsu, why aren't u here... Onii-chan i miss you so much! If you were here you would know what to say. Maybe I should stay here. ... Crap! I'm going" Merry said and went to the line.

Everyone were shocked. Even more than shocked. And not only the ones who didn't knew her but her friends too. Even Kidou.

"Good" the main trainer said. "Now I want all of you to split into groups according to the position you are playing."

"Merry-san is going to attend for the soccer club?" Natsumi was so surprised but it wasn't only her. Aki and Fuyupe were staring without saying a word.

"Ahahaha. A girl is attending for the soccer club. How pathetic you can be to do that?" A mysterious blonde girl said herself. She seemed to stand away from anyone on purpose in order to watch uninterrupted.

_"Merry. Show me what you are capable of. I can feel that you are about to surprise us all cutie."_ Gouenji was thinking.

* * *

The tryouts have started. The participants weren't supposed to play a match. They needed to show themselves against the older students in the soccer club. Each group(according to the position) has 2 older students, which were the best in the part they are playing, which were acting as examinators now. The whole "exam" was observed by trainers and the coaches.

The forwards tryout has already been started.

"Let's give the chance to the girl first to show what she can do. All of you are gentlemen here, aren't you?' Said Gabriel. He was the ace striker in "First" team of Souri Inazuma High school. His mother wasn't japanese so that's why his name was not traditional but he was the principal's son.

"I hope that this doesn't mean you are taking me lightly." Merry said and smiled.

"Of course not, I am just trying to be nice. Now let me explain what you need to do. The exam of the forwards is simple. You dribble from the middle of the field, shoot, pray to score and that's it. We will observe every step you make and we are the ones who say if your kick was strong enough. Even if you score, sometimes it is a pure luck so we are the ones who give the last word."

"According to your logic, even if we don't score, you might think of our kick as a strong one, we still get the chance to enter in some of the teams, right? Merry laughed.

"Nice one." Gabriel laughed back. "Now you can begin."

By hearing that the girl started to dribble. " My heart is beating so fast, as it would beat if I am kissing Gouenji." Merry thought. _"Wait, why I am thinking of Gouenji even at important moment like that? Not only thinking about him, but thinking that I am kissing him. Concentrate Merry, otherwise you won't get in the team and you will disappoint your brother, you will disappoint Katsu."_ She just couldn't stop thinking. But despite that, she managed to get past the midfielder and the defender. Now she was staying in front of the goal post. _"I can do it. Just imagine that you are practicing like you always do!"_ Merry told herself.

"Robe of Flame!" She shouted. By giant burning wings she was now flying up and up, while slowly spinning and opening those wings. Then she hit the ball like transferring those wings from her to the ball. It was now looking like the ball is flying while the girl was slowly getting to the ground. This was sure a beautiful view. It looked like a "flame girl" with at first big burning wings was now getting to the ground and turning back to normal.

"Goal! That was nice, girl!" Gabriel turned to her.

_"A forward huh? Nice one cutie, that sure was an amazing kick. To be honest I am surprised myself. Never expected such a power from such an innocent girl. Who do I lie? You always seemed special and you being able to kick like that is sure one of the mysteries around you. But I don't want only that. I really want to get to know you, everytime I see you, I want to know more and more... What is actually happening with me? "_ Gouenji was thinking.

* * *

"Gouenji!" Gabriel called him. According to our information, you were MVP to your team. Welcome to the team is what I can tell you from now. You don't need to pass any exam, you showed alot at the FFI. I am a last year student and probably I will need to get out of team really soon. Prove me that you are the best person to take the ace's seat and who knows... maybe even the captain's mark."

"I... Thank you Gabriel." That was the only thing that Gouenji was able to say. He was surprised and meanwhile happy and proud of himself.

The same thing happened with Endou and Kidou. Their skills were acknowledged and they were straight transferred to the "First" team. Endou as goalkeeper and Kidou as midfielder. For all the others, all they could do was to wait to the other day for the results.

* * *

"Merry!" Endou turned to the girl. "This sure was a nice surprise. I wanted to wish you luck. I saw your kick and be sure to try it against my "God Catch" soon, right." Endou winked her.

"It was nothing special. Just a shoot I came up with soon. To be honest I am not sure I am going to be in but at least I didn't let the fear to win over me and I tried." Merry said.

"I don't know Merry. I think that you will be in and I like that fact. Playing soccer with a member of my family huh? That's sounds as a good combination, don't you think?" Kidou tried to encourage her

"But the thing I couldn't get... why I never seen you training Merry?" Kazemaru asked her.

"That doesn't prove anything. I do train. Almost every day. The back yard of my old house has a goal post and a small field. My brother used to train there, now I am the one using it. It makes me feel closer to him. Well... I guess I still can't let him go. Ironical, isn't it? I probably look insane now. Sorry for bothering you with my never-ending problem guys. I got to go now, see ya tomorrow." It was clear that talking about that was hard for Merry.

"I think she needs to learn to talk with us. I can feel how hard is it for her but she thinks that she annoys us with sharing problems." Gouenji said to his friends.

"I am sure she will. Maybe she just need time." Endou said while watching Merry going on her way.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Raimon Junior High. ~**

"Kurimatsu, what you think of the new guys?" The new ace striker, Toramaru asked.

"We will probably need to give them a hard time. Captain... I mean Ednou would want to see us on the top again and for that we need to train our new teammates."

"Hai!" Toramaru asnwered!

"Guys..." Haruna interrupted them. "Do you think that I fail as captain of the managers? So far no one wants to join the manager's team." The girl was obviously sad.

"Hey, Haruna-chan. Cheer up! It's only the first day after all and to be honest I would be happy even if only you are our manager. You supported us so far so we know that you will keep up the hard work. Although, feel free to ask us for some help if you can't handle all the duties of a manager." Kurimatsu, the new captain encouraged Kidou's sister.

"Yes, Kurimatsu is right! And be sure that you are not failing! If no girls join the team as managers, it's not your fault. It is that they just can't understand how exciting soccer is even if you watch it!" Toramaru added.

"Minna!... " the girl smiled at them. Their words sure made her happy.

"Look this is coach Kudou!" Raimon's ace striker stated.

It really was the Inazuma Japan's coach.

"Minna. Do you know where coach Hibiki is? I need to talk with him." the adult told them.

"He should be here any minute! But coach Kudou, what happened? Were you chosen for coach of Shouri Inazuma High's team? " Toramaru asked.

"Sorry to disappoint you but no. Things there were much more different from the way we thought they are. That's exactly what I wanted to talk with Hibiki."

"What happened Kudou?" Hibiki said from behind. When he was approaching, he heard the thing that Fuyupe's father said.

"Hibiki! I didn't want to let down those kids down and I really wanted to remain their coach in their future battles, now as they are grown up. Things there are made by connections. They don't choose by skills. But probably even the results of the tryouts tomorrow will prove what I say. I am glad that I haven't told Endou and the others that I will candidate for coach there because now I wasn't going to disappoint only you but them too."

"You are not disappointing us coach!" The three children said.

"I share their opinion Kudou." Hibiki added. "Too bad that the things are going in that direction. "

* * *

**On the next morning. ~**

_"Okay! I am on time today, I woke up early, I am not sleepy and I feel good. Let's hope that feeling will remain after I see the results now. Why it has to be so scary? Why I am worrying?_ " Merry was thinking while approaching the table with the results.

"What?! " the girl shouted with definitely not happy tone.

"Hiroto! Sakuma! Kazemaru! Minna! ... THAT'S NOT possible! How you are not on the team? Then why I am chosen? You were Japan's reps after all for god sake!"

"Thank you for caring Merry. But I guess things here work on different ways than we thought." Kiyama said with sad and kinda mad tone.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked

"Merry... the only ones chosen from all of us are me, you, Gouenji and Endou. All the others were rejected. It definitely was unfair. That Gabriel chose some of his friends to enter the team but none of our friends. Their skills aren't even close to your minna!" Kidou said.

"Kidou-san is right! We have to do something about it. He can't just put people on the team who aren't the best there is!" Gouenji added.

"Kidou...Gouenji...Merry... thank you for the support. I guess that's the end for us in soccer. Maybe we are not just good enough." Kazemaru said.

"Not good enough? Kazemaru you are one of the first members of the Raimon eleven, you should know to best how much we put into making us the way we are now. All the efforts were from the hard work we've done. So don't tell me now that you are not good enough! Cause these are the biggest bulls*its I've ever heard!" Endou said and it was obvious that the thing that his old teammates are rejected is affecting him a lot and he was really mad.

"Endou-kun... But there is nothing that we can do now." Hiroto said and walked away.

The others done the same. Was that the end for the soccer legends? What could they do. For the first time in their lifes, they realized that they are now grown up and realized that actually the world is one unfair place. Everything was so much better when it was all about to win. Win by hard work.

* * *

"Do you agree with everything happening?" Merry asked her cousin while having a dinner.

"Of course not. But I look on the things realistic. There is nothing we could do. " Kidou said and continued his eating.

Just before Merry fell asleep, she got a text.

"Don't worry about what happened today. I am sure that things will work out somehow. Good night now cutie. Make sure you won't be late haha." ... Yes, it was a text msg from Gouenji. The girl just smiled and hugged her pillow.

* * *

"Everyone. This is Ayomi Nakamura. She is the missing student I told you about on our first day. Please accept her good. Miss Nakamura, you can take your seat." The teacher said.

Gouenji was just staring as he is seeing a ghost. Merry noticed that and started to wonder if he knew that blond new girl.

**After the class. ~ **

"Let's go to visit Endou? Gouenji? Onii-chan?" Merry asked her friends.

"Sure!" they both replied but Gouenji looked like he wanted to turn back and see the new girl.

"Shuuya!" a girl voice screamed and jumped on the boy's back. "It's been so long blondy!" the girl continued.

Gouenji let her go off him and turned to her. He couldn't say a word.

"Oh c'mon Shuuya. Don't tell me that you forgot me, it hasn't been so long after all!." the blond girl Ayomi continued.

"So it's really you. I thought that you are abroad Omi(that was the way he used to call her before)."

"Yes but now I am back. Isn't it great that we are on the same class again? You know what? Today, 5 p.m. . Pick me from my house."

"What do you mean?" Could only say the flame striker.

"Me. You. Together out. Like all of our dates that we had before. Don't act like you didn't miss me blondy." said Ayomi and got out of the room.

Gouenji was just standing speechless. It was rarely happening for him to not know what to do. But he wasn't the only one shocked. His two friends - Kidou and Merry were just standing without making a single move.

"I promised Natsumi and Aki that I will check on them, I am going before the break is over." that was the only thing that the blue-eyed girl could say and got out of room without waiting for a reply_." I knew it! I knew it was too good to be truth. The famous Gouenji Shuuya and me? That's clearly impossible even in some movie... But it isn't his fault. I am the fool to fall in love... " _

"Gouenji! I didn't know that you have a girlfriend." said Kidou with a serious tone. He was a smart one and had noticed that his friend was flirting with his cousin all those days and now it turned out that he has a girlfriend? The genius playmaker clearly didn't like the fact that someone, even that it was his best friend, was playing with some of his family.

"Kidou... Ayomi... She isn't my girlfriend."

"Then what? Or those goggles I am wearing had made me blind and maybe deaf?"

"Kidou, can't you just trust me on that? We used to be in the same class when I was in Kidokawa Seishuu."

"Minna!" Endou interrupted them. "I thought that you were supposed to visit me this break? Anyways did you think of any way to change the selection of the team?

"No I haven't. But maybe you have any idea?" asked Kidou.

"Well actually not. Maybe we should talk to Gabriel. He is our captain now, maybe he will understand us." Endou said.

"It worth trying." Gouenji said and got back in the classroom.

* * *

At the team's first practice Endou really tried convincing his new captain but it wasn't a success.

"Maybe if ALL of us talked to him it was going to happen." Endou was disappointed.

"He cut off you before you even said a word Endou." said Kidou.

"I got to go now guys. See ya tomorrow." Gouenji interrupted.

"But... why so early? Can't we at least get angry.. together?" Endou said.

"Our ace striker has a date to go on." Kidou murmured.

"Oh so it's a date? You and Merry huh?" asked Endou with a smile.

"What? No, no. First it's not a date Kidou and Endou, I am not with Merry." said the flame striker and left.

"What is happening here?" Endou was pretty shocked.

"His hormones, that's happening. Some old "just friend" literally told him to pick her up on 5 pm like in "their old dates" . " said Yuuto.

"I don't think that Gouenji is that type Kidou. Anyways I am sure he gonna explain us tomorrow. See ya now." the goalkeeper said and left.

* * *

**Meanwhile when Merry was leaving for home. ~**

"I didn't like the way you looked me when I talked with Shuuya." Ayomi turned to Merry.

"And I looked you how?"

"Just stay away from him and if you free the seat next to him in class, then you won't have any problems honey. I know Gabriel really well, just one word and you will play your stupid game as one of the main..in whatever position you are playing."

"Ayomi, girl, I don't know what you are talking about. He is just a friend to me and if you want to sit next to him, why don't you tell him? I am sure that if he shares your wish, he will ask me to move..."honey" " Merry told her, gave her a better-don't-talk-to-me smile and left.

_"What does she want from me? Crap... I don't want any troubles. Last time I had a problem with a girl like her I ended almost out of my school because I hit her. But she deserved it. Will the same thing happen now? I hope that it won't because if she really is close to Gabriel, the principal's son, I am totally out of high school. Oh god, another problem... Am I a magnet for troubles?" _

* * *

Merry was sure pissed off from the meeting with her new classmate but now she had another problem to think on. The girl didn't wanted to see the old Inazuma Japan to split like that. Even for a couple of days she manage to realize that they are not just teammates, that they are friends even more than that - a family. _"I can't leave the things like that. They all accepted me so good, I felt surrounded by friends ever since I moved. And that sure was a feeling that I haven't felt for really long time. For... for years... When Katsu was still alive. Onii-chan, why? Tell me why! I can't be Mineko Sato anymore. That's the old happy me... The "me" which had you... had you my brother. I miss you... I miss you so fck*ng much."_ tears formed in her eyes and she started to run. Running with no direction. Probably that was another try to "run" from her life but she knew it was impossible. Still she kept "trying" every time she felt that pain inside her. That huge pain which was worse than feeling every bone breaking in your body. In the end Merry just stopped. Stopped and started to cry. She sure was a strong one but even the strong ones has those weak moments_. "Katsu. I never realized before how hard it was for you to know all about our true family's story. I guess you tried to protect me and never told me about it. Or maybe I was still a child for you. I wish you were alive now so we can get through all of that... together."_ While thinking of that, Mineko saw a little girl with her older brother." Onii-chan I am scared!" "Don't worry, I will protect you!"

"I will protect you... I will protect you..." This sentence couldn't stop spinning in Merry's mind. This was how exactly her brother was comforting her when she was afraid of something. Hearing that put even more pain in her wound. She got up from the place she was and started to run again. This time she knew the direction. It was her old house, where she used to live with her family. But something happened while she was running. A view formed in front of her eyes. It was a thing that Merry sure didn't want to see.

"Shuuya, tell me, what do you think of the new me?" Ayomi asked.

"Hmmm. The fact that is "new" makes me thing good on it." the flame striker replied with a smile.

"But I can say that you still suck with complimenting. The thing that never changed about you is that you are still that cute serious boy which can make a girl's heart beat like crazy..." The blond girl said and was about to kiss the Inazuma Japan's ace striker.

_"NO! NO! Why now? Why did I have to see that too? What have I done to this world? I can't take this... not anymore.. I can't watch her kissing you.. Gouenji... Why?" _Kidou's cousin started to cry even more and turned in the opposite direction in order not to see what was going to happen. All those things... they were painful enough.

_"So at first I loose the most important people in my life and now when I finally thought that there will be some peace for me, I fell in love... Why Merry, why did you fall in love with him? Ayomi was right Gouenji... You sure can make my heart beat like crazy but what I saw today.. It felt more like a knife stabbing my heart."_

* * *

Beep-beep. "Oh it's you Yuuto. What is it?"

"Merry..what's with your voice? Are you okay? Where are you? I looked for you at home but the maids said you never came back."

"I wanted to visit a place that made me feel... Neverminds. I will come back Yuuto... Just not now."

"I won't leave you alone now. From your voice I can say that something big happened. Is it Gouenji? Is it about him and his old friend or girlfriend or whatever? I need you to talk to me Merry, I need you to realize that now you have ME. I know... I know I can't replace him... Can't replace Katsu but at least I will give my best to be the brother you need."

"Yuuto..." the girl cried." I want you to know that I am thankful that I found you again. That we were given the chance to be a family again. You know what. Can you call Har and come to my old house? Let's spend the night together. I want to be around friends right now cause I really can't handle it anymore."

"Just wait us." He said and closed the phone.

Merry was already in front of that huge residence she used to live in. She got out her keys and got inside. A place with so many memories but still it felt so safe. Since no one has been there for long time (only Merry from time to time was going there to clean up and keep the house. She didn't want her home to look like some abandoned place.) there was no food, no drinks or something.

"Yuuto. Please take something to drink and eat if we are going to sleep in that house. Nothing here." a text was sent to the genius playmaker's phone.

* * *

**After half a hour. ~**

"Surprise" everyone screamed. It was almost the whole Inazuma Japan team in front of the door. "Minna... What are you doing here?"

"It's time to understand that you are not alone Merry. And you don't have only me or Haruna. All of them wanted to come here to show you that you are their friend too." Kidou said and smiled.

"Woow that's sure a big house!" Toramaru said. "Anyways, I heard from Kidou-san that there is no food here so mom offered me to make us some! Where should I put those bags with food Merry-san" the kid gave the blue-eyed girl a big smile.

"And we bought some sweets and drinks for the night!" The managers stated.

"I... I don't know what to say... no one ever done such a thing for me."

"Well, say "hallo" to your new life then!" Haruna replied.

Everything was going good. The old teammates were chatting, having fun, sharing new stuff that happened to them.

_"They are not just some soccer team. I can feel their united feelings. But I know this is going to change if the things are like that. I need to do something, I need to make this guys a team again."_ The blue-eyed girl was thinking while watching peacefully her new friends. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. She opened and saw that platinum-haired boy standing in front of her.

"Endou called me for some team meeting. Can I come in?"

"Sure..." and she opened the door by making a path through which Gouenji could go.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Anything happened Merry?" Shuuya asked

"I can't always be in good mood you know. " the girl said and went back to her friends.

"Gouenji-san!" Endou cheered. "I thought you won't come. Have a sit, we are trying to remember what we had been through so everyone is sharing his brightest and best moment from when we were...a team."

"Yes, I will join you but after a while. Going to check something, be right back." As saying that, Gouenji went on the second floor of the house because he saw how Merry was heading to there.

* * *

"Are you trying to avoid me?" The boy asked

"Want me to be honest? Well... Let's say that you are not the first person I want to talk right now Gouenji."

"What happened? Did I do something? Please tell me, I can't watch you looking me like I am your first enemy."

"Look. You can date whoever you want but please don't involve me in that. Your girlfriend told me today to sit on another place in class. I'd prefer if you were the one telling me that, you know... Gouenji you don't know anything about me, you don't know what I have been through. Believe me that smile on my face is rarely a real one. Now the problems we have with the team and so on... And in the end some barbie girl to come to me and talk to me like that? Hell no. That's more than I can take."

"I know that she can be a little rude sometimes but Ayomi isn't a bad person Merry. About your problems... my past isn't a "pink" one either, believe me. But I always feel better when I share with some friends."

"Can I even trust you? I don't know you from long Gouenji."

"I think you can give it a try. Sometimes the least expected people turn to be the best listeners."

"Well... Right now I think that it might be better if I was on that plane, not Katsu."

"Katsu is? Your brother? Merry I can feel your pain when you are talking about him. That means you loved him really much. But now think of something. What if he knew what could happen and decided to go with that plane so he can protect you? A brother would do that." Gouenji said

_"If you only knew that he had actually done that. I was the one who was supposed to be on that fck*ng plane."..._"Then he would be the biggest fool of all. His existence would worth much more than mine." The girl replied and tears formed in her eyes. It was like she really was thinking it. Why wouldn't she? She felt like some troublemaker, like someone cursed. Every good thing that happened to her was followed by something bad happening to the people she care about.

"Merry..." Gouenji was about to say something but his phone rang. "Hey hey love, where are you?" It was Ayomi calling him. "I am ...at some friend, we have a meeting right now." The boy replied.

"Can you talk? I am going to a friend's house and it's really scary out here. The lamplights aren't working and everywhere is so dark. I would feel much better if I am talking with you."

"Okay, just wait a second Omi." ... "Merry" Gouenji turned to the blue-eyed girl standing in front of him. "It's Ayomi. She needs me now so let's finish that conversation later, okay?"

**Merry's Pov**

I could feel even worse pain than before. He has chosen her again in front of me..again. Felt like my tears will start falling and will never stop. I hated that feeling. I just couldn't stand that feeling. Why Gouenji? Why you did you make me feel like I can trust you and tell me my story? No... I won't be weak anymore. I won't!

"You can keep talking Gouenji. I have no conversation to finish anyway." Merry said with anger.

"But... You need to understand me Merry, she needs me."

"I need a friend too. But right now, in that room, I can't see one. See ya" She decided to show him straight the anger which she held in her. The anger caused by that enormous pain. Saying that, Merry went downstairs and looked for Kidou.

* * *

"Yuuto! Please come with me, I really, really need to talk with you. Follow me to my room."

Kidou went with her. He felt Merry like a sister and he really wanted to help her.

"Onii-chan... You never asked me why I say that my name is Merry... Want to know the reason?"

"I never asked because I knew that you would tell me yourself when you feel ready to talk it."

"... Being Mineko Sato. That's sure bring me a lot of awful memories. Mineko was a girl who belied in fairy tales, who believed in happy endings, who believed that the world is one good place. Ever since I realized how wrong I was, I became a different person. That person is Merry Sato. The thing that my mom made me change my name on documents back then, after the plane crash sure made me suspicious. All those years I have been doing researches. Kidou.. I believe that the plane crash wasn't an accident. I can't prove it but I know it."

"Merry... That... Could it be true? Why would someone want to kill our parents?"

"When they were going with that plane, they were heading to England for a business dinner. It was originally requested for each family to bring their children with them too. Mom was sick back then so father asked me to go with him and to leave Katsu to take care of mom till we are back. But it was a day before my birthday so Katsu decided to go in my place so I can spend the day I was born happily. I... I still have nightmares with that plane crash. It is like seeing it over and over again. The plane.. It crashed in front of my eyes, just a couple of minutes before its engine has started... Anyways, I never thought you were alive back then. Dad told me that both of you with Har are waiting inside the plane already. "

"Merry.. I never knew that you saw the plane crash yourself. It sure was a painful view to see. But still why would you think that it wasn't an accident?" Kidou asked

"I can't tell for sure because I don't have proofs. But I know it. Our parents were involved in something BIG Yuuto, remember my words."

**Meanwhile Gouenji is still talking on the phone.~ **

"Omi, can I ask you something? What against the girl who sits next to me you have?"

"Shuuya... It's not like it's something personal. But I sure have a negative opinion on her now. She is a gossip girl. I asked her to move and she went straight to you to tell you."

"And what if she did? I don't think that you are the one who chooses with who I should sit. Why would you even tell her something like that without asking me first!" Gouenji was already angry. He now knew why Merry was acting like that.

"Hey, don't get pissed off on me! I just showed Merry her place! You are talking like you are putting her over me!"

"Actually I am. Sadly you haven't change. Bye" The flame striker realized that it was all a scene played by his old friend Ayomi, whose purpose was to get him back. She even tried to kiss him but he turned his head because he didn't like her that way anymore.

_"I better go find Merry and say sorry to her."_ Gouenji was thinking.

**Back to Merry and Kidou.~**

"This things that happened. They left a big scar inside of me. I feel like screaming and screaming but there is no one to hear me Yuuto." The girl cried.

"Now there is someone. I need you to know that you can trust me on everything. And if you really believe that our parents' dead was actually a murder, be sure that I will help you find the truth. You now have me. But I think that you should first give yourself a break. Enjoy the life that you are living because a person lives only once!"

"I know you are right Yuuto but still ... It's hard..."

Gouenji was about to open Merry's room but he heard that she is talking with her cousin so he decided that it will be the best if he just leaves and he did it.

* * *

**The next day.~**

"Gabriel!" Merry turned to her new captain" I need you to take a look on the selection please. I believe that the team need changes."

"Merry, are you really turning against my decisions?" The principal's son asked but the bell rang so Merry got into class.

"Gabriel, you better do something with her. She might be able to turn your own team against you. Take actions before it's too late." It was Ayomi trying to make troubles to Kidou's cousin again. She was jealous on her even more since what happened when she has last spoken to Shuuya.

**On the practice after classes.~**

"Gabriel!" Merry shouted at him while thinking that they can have a private conversation."Have you thought on what I told you?"

"There was nothing to think about it. I was perfectly clear that the decisions I made will remain."

"Then you don't understand what soccer is! Soccer means a family! And these guys are one. They have been together through so many things and now someone like you will just split them up? Who are you to decide to put your friends in front of people like Kiyama, Kazemaru, Tobikata, Someoka and the others? They along with Endou, Gouenji and Kidou are a team! Call them unbeatable if you want, because they really are but only when they are together!"

"You really don't know when to stop! WHO I AM? I am the one who will now kick you out of the team! People like you don't have place in the best team in that country!"

"You are kicking me out? Fine. Soccer is only played by a team and this here isn't." The girl replied and took off her t-shirt from her uniform and threw it in Gabriel's feet. By turning back to leave the stadium she saw that it was Endou, Gouenji and Kidou watching her with disbelieve.

"Gabriel! Do you care about who is on your team? I guess not. Soccer is really important to me but I can't play feeling like that, in a team like that... I am out!" Said Endou

"HAHAHA. Don't think of yourself as something important Endou Mamoru! Everyone is replaceable!" the captain laughed at Endou's face.

"Fine, let it be like that. Then I am out too." Kidou said and joined his friends.

"Endou! Kidou! Merry!..." Gouenji murmured. "Gabriel, you are wrong!" The flame striker shouted at him.

"Shuuya-san don't do that! Don't turn against your captain, you know you could have the future you've always wanted only if you are with the best! And being in that highschool's team is the best! "

Gouenji turned to Ayomi who said him that things. " How can you know? I thought you've changed when I saw you 2 days ago but I was wrong. You are still that material girl which is unable to see the important things in this life! I am sick of you... like I said you are the same...the same B*TCH." Everyone was shocked on how Gouenji was talking to his "friend". "And Gabriel. The smart girl which you kicked out of the team said some things that you will never be able to understand either! That here is not soccer. Considering the way you talk you probably don't even know the meaning of playing and ENJOYING what you do. Winning and being the best doesn't worth if your plays are soulless, if you don't have your friends running with you on the field, fighting together with you. But it's not worth explaining , you could never understand. Goodbye." Gouenji said and left. He and his friends went home without saying each other a word.

* * *

"5 pm - the riverbank." Every single Inazuma Japan member got a msg like this. Including the managers.

At the meeting everyone was wondering why are they gathering together.

"I never know what is the feeling to win a game with yours and your friend's strength. So far I've always being playing and training all by myself. I sure don't know the joy you feel in the end when you have done successfully something hard TOGETHER. I sure felt strange when each one of you accepted me with a smile, I wasn't used with having so much friends. But now I know. Maybe I've never experienced things I said, maybe I never played on a field with 10 other people by my side but I am sure that it is a great feeling. I can see it in the way you talk. The united feelings you have, the strong friendship between you, the family you turned into. These are the little things that make the world a better place. But after some stupid man's actions you gave up on soccer. No, that wasn't right. All I am trying to say that officially you might not be a team, but as long as your hearts are connected to the game you play, you will always remain a team! And I think that nothing prevents you from not playing together anymore. What about practices everyday here? Together? Like a team?" The speech Merry gave everyone sure opened their eyes.

"Merry..." Everyone said.

"Minna! She is right! Have we all forgotten who are we? We are the world's number one! How could we stop playing together? Soccer sure is great, because of it, I was able to meet all of you. Including you Merry. Thank you! Thank you for what you've done. You are part of us now, you are part of that not official team which is actually alive...alive in our hearts!" Endou said.

"Minna let's do it! Let's play soccer. Like we always did! No one can stop us!" Everyone cheered. The days were passing and the friends were training together. They loved the feeling.

* * *

One day, just at the end of practice, a man showed up.

"You children remind me of my old self. I am glad that there are people seeing the true form of soccer. I have a preposition for you but first you need to make some practices under my command."

Everyone were shocked but they had nothing to loose so they agreed. It was going to be the same as their other practices just that there was someone watching over them like their coach used to.

* * *

On the last practice, the moment the team arrived on the field, they saw eleven boys being already there.

"Minna" The man said." This is your last practice before I tell you what opportunity you are given. You just need to show me your never-give-up spirit and win against those boys. Don't let your guard down! They are a good team just like you."

"Endou?" Kidou turned to his friend.

"Minna. Let's win! Just like before! Let's show them who we are!" the captain encouraged them.

* * *

The match sure was a hard one but each one of them played it with a smile on their faces. Including Merry who was put as a forward. In the end they won with a score of 4-3.

"Good work everyone!" the mysterious man said." Let me know introduce myself. My name is Erik Bennet. I am originally from London but ever since I was born my parents moved to Japan. Anyways some of you might heard of me."

"You were called a phenomen! I knew I heard your name. You were that guy which was the best libero of all times. Libero playing as forward yes, it was strange, but you were called like that because you were always there to defend when the other team was attacking, always there to lead your teammates like a playmaker and always there to shoot those magnificent shoots when you get the chance." Kidou stated.

"I see that some of you know who I am. But that was long time ago, now I am a coach and a trainer. You boys are now officially invited to study in AMP Soccer Academy under my supervision and protection!"

* * *

**Hey hey again! ^^ Hope that you liked that chapter minna! Look forward to chapter 6 which will be posted as soon as it is possible. I am just busy with school but I promise I will give my best to update fast! Thank you for reading and if you liked it - review ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

"... Boys you are all invited to study in AMP soccer academy."

* * *

"Whoa ... " Everyone went silent, they just couldn't understand and believe what were they hearing.

"I give you 1 day to decide and if you really want to do this, I will be glad to take you on as my team. You won't be separated anymore. I see some spark, some really strong spirit when you play together. This team is what I call the real thing. You will probably want some further information. Ability, Might, Power or for shorter AMP soccer academy is located on an island near Asia. The island is small, with only a little town there with some local people and the academy. It's made like that so both we, the teachers and your parents can be sure that anything won't happen to you even if you stay out the whole night. If you agree to come, as I said I will take you as a team over my supervision and you won't need to pay any taxes. Usually this academy is an expensive one because of its prestige but you will be with full scholarship. Ask your parents, if they have any questions, tell them they are free to call and ask me. I will wait you tomorrow right here at 5 pm. Being here means you will come. Not attending means you rejected the offer. Enjoy your night boys." Mr Bennet said and left.

"I still can't believe it" Mamoru murmured

"Is it a dream? Am I dreaming?" Kazemaru wondered

"Captain! What do you think about that? Should we go? Is it a good thing?" Tobitaka asked

"Minna... I know just as much as you know too. But why won't it be good? We are given the opportunity to officially become a team again. And that AMP academy. I heard about it from Fideo, there is the same academy on an island between Europe and North America too and he is going to study there. I believe in you guys, I know you're going to make the right decision. I need to think for myself too but dunno. This definitely sounds like a one-time chance."

"I know that academy too Endou" Kidou continued "And it is really a rear chance which I would take for sure but still my family is here. Haruna and Merry... We are finally again together and studying in AMP means to see them only once in some months when there is a big vacation. I don't know guys... Are we ready to leave our lifes that we are living so far? I mean going there is a HUGE even more than huge chance to us but still we need to sacrifice alot too..."

* * *

While the boys were staring at the ground with serious faces the managers were speechless. They weren't used with being away from the boys and this is like a thunder from a clear sky to them. Everyone left the riverbank...they needed to set up their minds because they had only 1 day to make a life-changing decision.

_"Am I going to be separated from onii-chan again? What can I do... "_ Haruna was thinking. There was a pain in those thoughts. She knew that is it right for her to let go her brother and to support him because if she says even a word, she knew that Kidou will change his decision and will stay in Japan just for his family.

Same kind of thoughts were going through Merry's mind. _"I didn't want to be alone. Now that I finally have someone, someone from my family, someone who I love...why I have to loose him? I don't want Yuuto to go. No... No, I mustn't be selfish! This is his chance for something BIG. I need to let him go...I don't want to but... The pain I feel right now is ...the same as I am loosing him forever. I need to be happy for him for god sake!"_

"Merry are you okay?" the walking by the girl boy asked.

"Ah, yes, of course I am. I am happy for you, you know."

"Look, if you or Haruna tell me not to go I will just do it. Without even thinking. You know that I put family in front everything."

"Yuuto, c'mon. We know it, yes, but still it is your life and it's a great opportunity!" said Merry and went in her room as fast as she could. She just didn't want her cousin to notice the tears in her eyes.

The truth was that she wasn't going to lose only her beloved cousin. The friend that she made was probably going too. She knew that probably there is never going to be she and him as together but still after all he is a friend. And because of that, it was hard for Merry to accept that she is losing both of them. Her heart was beating fast while tears were running down her face. The songs she was listening to right now were a slow ones and they made her wanting to cry even more and more. Once again there was a huge turn around in her life and again it was a bad one. _"Am I actually cursed so I will never have a good and happy life?"_

* * *

"Natsumi! I am glad that I found you. Why didn't you pick up your phone?" Endou asked the girl which he had a crush on.

"Endou-kun... I turned it off on purpose. I am not in my best moods I guess."

"Look. I need an advice and I need it from you. The whole thing with AMP and so on. What should I do Natsumi-san?"

"Endou... Why do you ask ME about such an important thing? "

"Because I care about your opinion. I want to know how you feel about it, I want to know if you agree with everything happening."

"It is hard. That's all I can say..." Natsumi said and looked at the ground.

"I wish you could come with me there, on that island. Won't it be great? I imagine it as some fun, full with adventures place and I am sure that in the end there will be won't of unforgettable memories. And after all, don't girls find lonely small island for romantic?"

"Endou-kun! I... What do you mean by that?"

"If it wasn't soccer, I wouldn't met you Natsumi. In my eyes you looked like the rich and proud girl who wouldn't talk with a guy like me. But then when you joined the managers, I understood that there is more behind the mask of the stilted girl. Look. Usually I am good in those kind of things, in conversations and so on but if I have to be honest words get out of my mouth hard right now. I guess talking to a beautiful and nice girl makes me speechless."

Natsumi couldn't stop blushing and she literally lost her ability to talk. She was just blushing and staring and Endou then at the ground then again at Endou...

"I know you really good Natsumi. I know how you prefer to dress, how it takes you 30 mins every morning to prepare your hair. I know ALOT. Even the bad things."

"WAIT! What bad things?" the girl screamed like she is about to slap the goalkeeper.

"Hey hey Natsumi... Relax.. I meant... For example your cooking. It is bad but I love it even if it is not good."

"WHAT? My cooking is bad?" And from angry Natsumi's face turned to a sad one.

"Natsumii... Didn't you hear me? I said it I love it the way it is! And I just..."

After the unfinished sentence, Endou's lips touched Natsumi's. It was a moment which probably both of them would never forget.

"I can stay here for you, my lady. I love soccer but I want you too."

"... That thing that just happened just showed me that I was right. You need to go. I want you to go. That is my answer, Endou-kun." Natsumi said with a small smile and tears in her eyes.

"Then I need you to promise me something. Maybe it will sound like a cliche but promise me that you will wait for me. I just need to hear it.."

"Of course silly. I guess that you will sleep calm from now on, right?" The girl laughed.

Meanwhile Gouenji was about to talk with his best friend but he saw the scene with Natsumi so he decided not to interrupt and went back home.

* * *

"Onii-chan!" Yuuka said cheerfully and hugged her brother. "Look what bracelet I have. A mysterious boy has sent it to me. Isn't it beautiful?"

"What? A boy? Tell me who? Now Yuuka!" Gouenji seemed alot concerned.

"Haha. I am just kidding you onii-chan. Wanted to see what is your reaction. Hihi."

"I really can't imagine what will it be when you grow up. Better chose a nice boy cause otherwise your chosen one will end up in hospital."

"Onii-chan, if you keep telling me that, in the end, when I grow up I will never tell you anything! But enough talking about me. I wanted to ask you how is Merry. She really is nice... I want to see her again to thank her once again. She saved me and all I did was a thank-you gesture."

"Ah Merry... Well to be honest I don't know how is she. Haven't talked with her since a couple of days. She kinda avoids me I think because everything there is an opportunity for us to talk, Merry just turn her head and thing even of the dumbest thing to talk with someone else. Why you girls are like that Yuuka?"

"Hmmm... I think that onii-chan likes someone! HA!"

"Wait, what?"

"You wouldn't care that much why she isn't talking to you anymore if you didn't like her. But you did something, didn't you onii-chan? You did something stupid which you are now sorry for."

"It is none of your business Yuuka. Didn't you have any homework to do?"

"Yes, yes, I will go. But you might think that I don't know what is it about. If you like her, you better take action. Girls like her get attention from many boys and someone can take away her heart without you even notice."

_"Hate to admit it but my sister is right. If I go to that academy, I won't see her anymore. What can I do? If I tell her how I feel and she returns me with the same, we will have a distance relationship and it will be hard for both of us. Of course there is an option in which she actually thinks of me only as a friend. Why it is so hard? I want to tell her but I am afraid of the answer. But Yuuka is right that if I don't take action I will never understand if Merry has something for me... And then maybe she will find some other boy. She is beautiful, smart, nice... Why would she want a boy like me? Oh... It is rare for me to feel so confused... Merry, what you did to me?" _

* * *

**On the next morning.~**

"Touko! Pack up fast, the boys are leaving Japan, we need to say goodbye to them" Rika called her best friend.

"WHAT? What you mean? They can't just leave!"

"Oh, they can. I just heard it from Aki... And this just after I had that great kiss with Kazemaru! Dammit..."

"Rika, you liked that kiss?"

"You are changing the subject, just pack up. We need to go tomorrow morning because after today's decision, they will have like 1 day to pack up and the whole team is leaving!"

* * *

The faithful time has come. One by one people from the team started to gather on the river bank. Being there meant that they will go to study in AMP soccer academy.

"Minna!" Mr. Bennet arrived. "I am glad to see that everyone agreed to come. It is a complete new beginning for you. I am sure you will deal with every difficult on your way, the spirit you showed the recent days proves that. I am sure you know Afuro and Genda, I also invited them to join the team too. I need you to be at 9 am on the airport tomorrow. Sorry for being in such a rush but the school year has already started there. See you!" their new coach said and left.

"Aphrodi! Genda!" Sakuma cheered. He was happy from the fact that his best friend Genda is going with them too.

"Guys, I am glad to have you on the team!" Endou encouraged them. Everyone seemed pretty excited from everything happening.

"But...tomorrow morning? We won't have enough time for goodbye." Gouenji said with unusual for him sad tone.

"We better go know... I really want to spend some time with my sisters... To think that I won't see them. I wish we could ... go together... but..." Kidou said and left. After him everyone from the team went to their homes, so they can pack up and spend some times with their closest people.

The whole scene with the coach and the boys was watched by Haruna, Merry and Natsumi. They didn't want to be spotted so they stayed away. Pain and sadness was seen in their faces. Each of them was about to lose someone.

* * *

Merry and Haruna have prepared a dinner for only the three of them so they can have a close, proper goodbye with their beloved Yuuto.

"Girls!" Kidou said when he saw the "surprise" dinner with tears in his eyes. It was sure hard for him too.

"We just wanted some time with only us. Probably we won't have that opportunity soon, right?" Merry said

"But me and Merry wanted to tell you that we are here for you. Anytime. If you ever need to talk to someone, you can always call us. You have our support onii-chan, you can always depend on us. And also, we wanted to tell you that you don't need to feel bad for leaving us. As long as you are happy and on good place, we will be happy too." Haruna said with tears in her eyes and hugged her brother.

Merry was about to join for a group hug but her phone rang.

"_Hello. Is this Merry Sato?"_

"Yes. Who is this?"

"_It's Mr. Bennet. I wanted to ask you the reason why you didn't accept to come and study in AMP like the others. Of course if it is a private one I will understand."_

"Wait what? But Mr. Bennet, I was never even invited."

_"That's not true. If I didn't plan to put you in the team I would have removed you from the trainings we had and then the match we played."_

"But you said " boys you are invited" , not "guys you are invited" or something."

_"My mistake then. Then I consider you still like an unsure of joining or not. But I need to know now. I give you 30 minutes to decide and then call me because I need to send the documents to the academy this night. Bye for now"_

Merry sat on the couch speechless. Now she had the opportunity to join her brother and Gouenji too. And not only that, Merry was offered to play soccer officially. For the first time in her life. But still Haruna was here. What now?

"Merry, are you okay? Who was it?" Haruna asked concerned

"I... I was just invited to join AMP too. I .. don't know what to do... It happened so fast and still I have only 30 mins to answer."

"What? But isn't it great? " Kidou was happy

"Great? YES, more than great but Haruna..."

"Merry. I can see that you want to go. And what I learned so far is that if you want something, you better do it because in the end you might end up regretting that you didn't do it." Haruna gave her cousin a smile and hugged her. Except that so far I lived alone.

"Har... you are so nice.. but .."

"No but! Else I will get angry." Haruna replied

"So my sister can be scary also haha" Kidou laughed with some loving smile on his face. This family meeting sure made him happy.

"I will go but there is one condition! Next year, if there is program for soccer team operator or something like this for studying, you will come to AMP too! Deal?"

"YOU think that there is something like this! Whoa OF COURSE I would come, studying something like this is like a dream to me. I want to become a teacher and a soccer advisor after all!"

"Then I guess I better make the call now."

* * *

**Meanwhile in Gouenji's head:**

"I better call her. Tomorrow is coming and I won't get another chance. Okay... I'm doing it... No... Better send her a text."

With that the flame striker send the blue eyed girl a text containing " I need to see you" but he never got a reply. Merry was at that family dinner and after she called Mr. Bennet she just put her phone somewhere without taking look on it. Maybe if Gouenji was less shy and had called her, they would have seen each other.

_"I guess she doesn't want to see me... I can't blame her." _

* * *

**The next morning.~**

Everyone gathered at the airport giving themselves last goodbye.

"Minna! We are here, we made it!" It was Rika and Touko.

"Girls! We didn't know that you will come too!" Endou stated

"We won't have to see you any other time Endou and you are our friends after all" Touko said

Kidou was just staring at her. He didn't know how to act. In the end, he didn't even say a word to Touko.

Kidou and Merry were the first ones at the airport so they had already put their luggage away so they weren't holding anything. No one knew yet that Merry is going too.

"Merry" Genda began." I know you are still mad at me because of what happened on Sakuma's birthday but don't make me leave feeling like that. I want us to be friends again, want to have someone to send me postcards from here haha"

"You think I am still mad at you? Of course not silly" Merry said and then she felt his arms around her.

Genda thought that they won't see each other again soon so he made that friendly gesture which Gouenji surely didn't like.

_"So he can hug her and I can't? Hell no. Merry, avoiding me or not, you can't run now."_ Gouenji thought and then said " Merry, can I get a minute of your attention?"

"Sure Gouenji-san, what is it?"

_"She talks to me! That is a good thing I guess"_ ... "For what happened, I mean with Ayomi... I never knew she talked you that way and.."

"It's okay. No worries." The girl replied

"ATENTION! FLIGHT 885 IS LEAVING IN 5 MINUTES"

"Let's go everyone" Mr. Bennet called his new team

"Merry... I .. Why didn't you answer me last night? I wanted to talk with you.. I wanted to have more time to tell you how much I would miss you... I will really miss you and ... I don't know what was the reason for you to avoid me but I need to to take this. It is a thing which I hope you won't throw away and which probably will remind you of me" As saying that, Gouenji put in Merry's hand a bracelet. It was that bracelet which everyone from FFI got for participating and it had his name and number(number of player) on it.

"Gouenji... I ... I was about to miss you too..." the girl smiled but still kept her serious tone

_"**About** to miss me?"_ Gouenji said but he didn't get an answer because Merry went and hugged Natsumi and Haruna.

"Kazemaru!" Rika stopped the blue haired boy just before he left. He turned to see why she called him and got a surprising kiss. After the short kiss Rika smiled and left.

"Whoa Rika ... " Kazemaru thought.

There was another kiss in that tearful goodbye meeting. It was the kiss between Endou and Natsumi which surprised everyone but also made them happy about their friends.

"Take care, my lady!"

"Just don't forget me Endou Mamoru!" Natsumi smiled and tears formed in her eyes.

With that everyone went on their way.

It was Endou's, Kidou's, Gouenji's, Tobitaka's, Fubuki's, Kazemaru's, Genda's, Afuro's, Sakuma's, Kiyama's, Midorikawa's, Someoka's, Fudou's and Merry's step towards their new future.

* * *

**Inside the plane~**

"WHAT? You are coming with us! WHOA ! THAT'S GREAT Merry!" Endou cheered with everyone else when they saw her coming with them. "But why didn't you tell us?"

"Yea, sorry about that but the truth is that I found out that I am joining you last night. So only Yuuto knew."

"But we when we were at the airport, you didn't say thing too..." Genda said

"Ah, well, didn't want to interrupt your goodbye with your close ones... 10 minutes ago or now...what is the difference?" Merry replied but the plane was about to start the engines so everyone sat.

The blue eyed girl sat next to her cousin but since it was a three-people seats, someone needed to join. That one was Gouenji. After half hour of being quiet, Merry decided to start a conversation. And the good thing was that Kidou was already asleep so he wasn't going to hear any part of their talk.

"So... want to give it back to you?" Merry asked

"Give what?" Gouenji was confused

"The bracelet you gave me...it was so I won't forget you but now there is no need, I mean we are going together haha"

"Oh, that. No, keep it. I wanted it to be in you and I believe that you will take care of it, it is an important memory. "

"If it's that important why should I keep it?"

"Because I trust you silly. But after all I am really glad that we are going together, I am sure it will be fun." Gouenji smiled " By the way, do you think he really sleeps?"

"Yuuto? Of cource... I guess traveling calms him down so he falls asleep haha"

"Merry why didn't you tell me that you are going? I mean we were talking just before the flight so you could just tell me.."

"What would have changed? You wouldn't tell me that you were going to miss me Gouenji? Do you feel bad that you did it? Do you regret telling me a thing of that type? "

"Hey, hey, slow down. Merry I don't feel bad. I told you how I feel, and I was really going to miss you. "

"That was cute Shuuya."

"Wait. How did you call me?" Gouenji asked

"Oh, sorryyyy. My bad. I just... Well... I don't know why I called you like that. I just.. Maybe like your name? Oh.. just forget it..." Merry was blushing like a tomato, she really didn't do it on purpose. But even that it was only once, she liked calling him like that.

"Merry. Relax haha. I just liked it, thats all. It's rear for people to call me by my first name. If it is not a problem for you, call me like that from now on." the flame striker said with warm smile.

* * *

The plane has already landed on the mysterious beautiful island Taloc(I know it's not a real island, I just came up with some random name.) where AMP soccer academy was located. Everyone got out of the airplane, took their luggage and followed Mr. Bennet to a couple of taxies which were going to take the team to their new school. The academy itself was like an enormous castle or more like like a fortress because except the main big building, there was a part of the island with small houses where each team was living, there was a big dining room where the students were having their meals, there was a couple of different shops on special low-student prices, there was even a ballroom where parties, proms and other events were taking part. Of course, there were many football pitches located on different places with one main located in the AMP stadium where all the official matches were played. Near the "fortress", there was a small town with local people.

"Welcome to your new school and your new home everyone!" Mr. Bennet welcomed his new team. "Please leave your luggage here and let's go meet the principal and some of the teachers since you missed the opening introducing ceremony in the beginning of the year. Together with them, we will explain you everything you need to know. Of course there are some rules you need to obey."

* * *

Everyone walked into a big hall, where teachers were waiting for them. They sat on some prepared for them chairs and just listened to what the adults had to say to them.

"First I want to welcome you in AMP soccer academy. I am really glad to have you as students here. You need to know that almost none of the other students were accepted here with scholarship. Mr. Bennet acknowledged your skills and told us that there is much to see from you. I really hope it is like that. Of course here, you are going to be trained by professionals. Each of you will have special classes which depend on your position. Teachers here don't work with people from different teams at a time. So I believe that by studying here, never mind how good you are, you will become even better! " the principal said.

"Sorry for the rush, but your studies start from tomorrow although since it's friday, after your first day you will have 2 free days. Weekends here are the days off. I am in charge of discipline in that school so it is my duty to tell you what is allowed and what not. First, let me explain one of the main reasons why our academy is located on an island. You are all in high school now and everyone knows how teenagers are. I was a teenager too, I know that life on that age isn't the same without having parties, without loud music, without late walks and so on. That's why by the academy being on a small island, means that you can freely walk until you feel like sleeping, you don't have any hour that you need to be in your house. Of course, if you are about to go to the small town near here, you need to come back on AMP's territory not later than 22:30. But if you are in like I said AMP's territory, you are free to stay out till 6 am if you want. It is your responsibility. That in some way will make you feel the real life because you will need to think of yourself, to put yourself some borders so you can both have fun and act like a student." Said a tall black-haired man which was the main disciplinary teacher.

"And I am Mrs. Eraya. I will be in charge about training your physical abilities. I hope you aren't afraid of the hard work you are about to go through. Anyways let me explain you a few things about the life here. Breakfast starts at 7:30 to 8:15 am during the study days and during the weekends from 8:30 to 9:30. Lunch has the same hour during the whole week - 13:30 to 14:30 and diner is from 8:00 to 9:30 pm. If anyone misses the meals for some reason, the option he got is to go to our supermarket, where hamburgers are also sold. There is another option too. Each of the houses contains 6 bedrooms on their second floor. On the first one there is a living room, a big bathroom with shower-cabins inside and a kitchen. The basement you have is free for you to do whatever you decide with it. You can turn in into private gym or make it a room for watching movies and so on. Use your imagination. Of course, don't expect some palace, the houses aren't residences, and the rooms I mentioned aren't some huge one but they are still decent ones. Anyway, my point was that if sometimes you decide not to eat in the dining hall, you can buy food from the market and prepare yourself."

Mr. Bennet continued" Like a regular high school, you are about to study maths, english and all the other subjects you are studying. It is just that in the afternoons, each one of you will have those special for position trainings and team trainings too. PE classes are more than in all the other schools because we are a soccer academy which means we need to be flexible and athletes."

"Sorry for interrupting you but I have some paper work to do now. Once again, welcome ex members of Inazuma Japan, I am really glad to have you here." said the principal and left.

"Can I ask something?" Sakuma said and when he was given an okay-gesture he asked " How are we separated into those houses? And one more thing, are you going to split us into teams?"

"About the teams. I don't know if you remember but I said that exactly your team work was what caught my attention. My opinion is that each one of you is a great player but still you aren't the same if you are not playing in one team. What I am trying to say is that by being the team, your power is born. So you the team is formed by the people you are in this room. And the houses... From now on you are known as Inazuma AMP team if you don't mind. Each team here has the chance to chose their first name (the one infront of AMP) but I decided to be Inazuma because that is part of you old team's name. Inazuma AMP team has already a ready house waiting for you to settle in. I will give each one of you a key for it but you need to save them. In case of lost, inform me. Anyone else has some other questions?" Mr. Bennet replied.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you" Mr. Gwon, the Korean teacher which was in charge of discipline interrupted. "I see that there is only one girl in your team. Boys I need you to behave and so on. I think you got my point. You are going to live under one roof and you need to take care of each other and since she is from the gentle gender, take good care of her. And also keep her away from drunk boys here. Not that it is dangerous but you see, most of the students are boys and at that age their hormones So Ms...(checking the list with names) Sato, make sure you aren't walking alone in the middle of the night. All the students were told that even the slightest fight or something like that will mean kicking them out of AMP, better be careful, just in case. And boys... I know that you might have girlfriends or you are about to find ones but if you are going to do something with them... you know I mean more intimate, do it private please!"

"Now everyone, let's head to your new house so you can put your luggage and have some rest before tomorrow. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask us anytime."

With that everyone followed their new coach to the place they were going to live in. A whole new adventure was in front of them. And so far, it definitely looked like a fun and unforgettable one!

* * *

**Sorry for taking me that long to update guys! I am busy with school and stuff so I couldn't find time to update but here we are! 6th chapter is UP! Hope you liked it. Soon 7th chapter ^^ Thank you for readying!**


	7. Chapter 7

"So this is it... WHOA!" Endou literally shouted.

They were all standing in front of their new home, the place they were about to live. Most of them were shocked, others were just staring.

"What you guys expected? Some miserable hospice? When Mr. Smith, the principal, built this place, he built it as a place where people would love to study and train in. It was his child dream for a place like that, so now when he had the opportunity to create something like that, he did it. We all should be thankful for what we have. Now, let's go in, I need to split you into the rooms, and then I will leave you to relax because tomorrow is Friday, you have classes at school and your first practice! " said Mr. Bennet

As everyone entered the house, they were even more shocked, everything inside seemed so new, like it was never used, and except that, the house was stylish furnished.

"Last year, the academy won a project on which countries from Asia make donations so the school can get a few new houses since more and more students are coming to study here and also some of the old ones has been trough renovation. You are lucky, this is one of the new houses. The design and everything was made by the Art club in this school. All the students, who has art skills except football skills, gather there. They are also in charge of the design of the school, the things combined with some renovation." Their new coach explained.

"They sure know how to do their job!" Kazemaru added.

"Now. Please split into 2 and 3 people so I can give you the rooms. Only Merry is getting a room where she will be alone, because I think it's obvious that I won't put her with any of you boys. *checking the list of the rooms* Oh, my bad. There are only 2 rooms for 3 people. Anyways, let's see how we are going to do it."

In the end the big three-people room was for Gouenji, Kidou and Endou. Kiyama and Midorikawa got a double room along with Tobikata and Fudou, Genda and Sakuma, Fubuki and Kazemaru, Someoka and Aphrodi. Merry got the other large three-room as well.

"Ehhh. Isn't this way too big for me? I can get a smaller one too." Merry interrupted

"No, stay like that, it's fine. By the way coach, why we have a few more free bedrooms?"

"The house is made for a bigger team just in case. Who knows, someone may end up joining your team" Mr. Bennet explained. " I will leave you now, you are free to explore the house and the island as well. See you tomorrow, make sure you will be relaxed."

"HAI!" Everyone said.

"I am going to see that room I am in" Merry screamed with excitement and ran towards her new bedroom.

* * *

The house was really a nice one. On the first floor, there were stairs in the right side of the house and on the left as well. They both lead to the two different parts of the second floor where the bedrooms were. The rooms in the end of the two corridors on the second floor were the three-people ones. Thats why they were connected by a big terrace so people from both of the three-bedroom rooms could visit each other without passing the corridors. On the first floor there was a TV, a couch, some chairs, some armchairs and a bookcase . They were in the part which was living room. The first floor was actually one enormous room which in one of the parts, was like kitchen, with fridge, microwave and some other kitchen supplies, like sink and etc. Near that kitchen part there was a big long table. The living room part was on the other side. There were also other things, like every usual house but it was all really well designed. The bad thing was that there was only one bathroom but big ones with shower cabins inside so more than 1 person could take shower at the same time and 3 toilets- 2 on the second floor and one on the first floor. Each room contained beds, one really big wardrobe which doors were actually with mirrors on them, two armchairs, two desks, a few wall cupboards.

* * *

**On the next day.~**

"Wake up everyone! It's our big first day today! " Endou shouted in order to wake up everyone. _"Uhh, I wish Natsumi and the other girls were here, they were managers, they knew how to wake up a team"_ Endou was thinking

*knock knock*"Merry, wake up, you don't want to be late again, right?" said Kidou and opened the door but it was empty inside.

"Anyone has seen my cousin?" Kidou asked

"Amm, no I think" Kazemaru answered

"Ohayou minna!" Merry said with a big smile on her face while getting out of the bathroom holding a towel around her body."I just woke up first so I could take a shower and leave the bathroom to you guys. By the way, judging from your face Yuuto, you thought that I overslept again, right? haha"

"Ah, yes, kinda." Kidou replied " But I guess you decided that new school means new life, you know , I mean without oversleeping haha. Go dress up cause I don't like how my friends are staring at us."

The genius playmaker said that because while he was talking with Merry, the others jaw-dropped. They weren't used a girl to walk around them that calmly with only a towel on her.

"Guuuuuys! What time the breakfast starts, I'm starving!" Midorikawa asked with an expression on his face like he is going to kill someone if he doesnt get any food soon.

"After 40 minutes I think. It's still really early." Fudou said

"Wait. Oh god, why you woke me up in 6:50? I could still be sleeping now and this way I wasnt going to think of food. Geez.." Midorikawa's face was now getting scarier.

"Hey, relax, Endou woke us up because after all we were all accepted here by scholarships so we have to be thankful and show some good behavior and that means not to be late from the first day we are here" Hiroto tried to calm the green haired boy down.

"I wonder what our uniforms are going to be like. I heard that we will have 2 almost alike ones. One for school and the other for trainings and etc. But still ,their designs and so on, I hope they will be good ones!" Merry said

"Haha, girls and their sense about how important the appearance is" Someone interrupted

"Dont know about you, but since we are going to wear those uniforms to the rest of the year, maybe the next one too, I prefer them to be a good looking ones." Merry cut him off

"All the uniforms are the same, the difference is just in some colors" Someoka continued

"Ha, just some colors... If you have to wear pink ,will you be proud of wearing your uniform? The uniform is something to be worn with honor!" Merry said while the others were just laughing at the way a girl closed Someoka's mouth.

"Uhm... maybe you a part of ...your point is right..."

"Maybe?!" Merry couldnt just stop, she was the stubborn type which always wanted to win the argue.

"Okay, not maybe, you right, now cut it off"

"Thats better!" Merry laughed "I am just excited thats all. And I know you are too, you just need to relief that stress your holding inside Someoka. It is a big change for everyone but I see that you are worried. Don't be, since we are here, that means that someone saw our talent"

"Yea, I guess it's like that" the pink-haired boy smiled

Everyone was getting ready and in 7:25, everyone headed to the dining room, where the breakfast was going to be. With Midorikawa in the front who couldnt wait to eat something, everyone was walking and watching the surroundings. Finally they arrived and entered. Many people were starring at them, first because they were new and second because they were with casual clothes, not with uniforms.

"So guys, go get something to eat and then meeting at that big table over there." Kidou suggested and pointed at a free table.

They all split up, getting plates and feeling them with what they wanted to eat.(All the meals were buffet breakfast type.)

**At the table~**

"I wonder why they everyone stares at us. I can't eat properly that way" Afuro said

"Maybe because we are new? And because we talk on Japanese?" Genda said

"Yea, guys, about that, we should talk on english when we are around other people I guess. You know that here, nevermind from which country you come from, the language which is talked on is english." Fubuki explained

* * *

**Already at classes ~**

Not everyone were in the same classes. It depended from the profile they chosen. For example there were classes which werent specialized in some subject, they were for the people who really thought of just playing soccer and work as soccer players. There were some classes with extended studying of soccer strategies, which was for people who want to become coaches. There was a profile with studying of special soccer rules and etc for people who want to be referees of soccer games. The profile which Gouenji, Kidou, Merry, Fubuki, Sakuma, Kiyama and Midorikawa were attending was soccer management. It was for people who might run some soccer company or be some of the people of the soccer administration of a country. Endou, Someoka and Tobikata chose the not specialized profile. Fudou, Kazemaru, Afuro and Genda were in the Soccer Strategic profile.

In their first class, the ones who chose Soccer Management , everything was going well. The same was with the others. But still, even in different profiles, they attended some classes all together. In the big break, they all gathered together in one of the main corridors.

"How are you doing guys?" Gouenji asked

"Actually, I was pretty nervous but it's all really good" Endou said with his normal, happy tone.

"Yes, same with us" The others said

"Hey there! The group of newbies? Hey hey!" A girl was getting closer to them. Girl with curly red hair and black eyes.

"Am, hi?" Kazemaru answered

"Oh, don't look at me that strange please. My name is Mellisa Bottichelli. I am part of the Art club and Mr. Bennet sent me to talk with you about your uniforms. But I really dont have time now, just came to see you. Tell me when you are free. "

"Ah I see. Well, it's our first day here, we don't actually know when our trainings are either." Genda interrupted.

"Mellisa, if you are free in the night, why dont you just visit our house, there we will be able to talk and we will be sure that we are free." Merry suggested

"If it's fine by you, I will be glad to! See ya tonight then." the red haired girl smiled and left.

"So the art club need to...design our uniforms? " Endou was surprised "Anyways, we have PE now, let's go, it's one of our classes together."

"By the way Merry, nice idea that you invited her, we will be able to get to know her better now, cause you know...she is hot." Genda stated

"Geez, Genda, are you always thinking with your "down" head? Ahaha. You are welcome I guess haha" Merry replied

By saying that, by the Inazuma team passed a group of girls, girls which seemed to fly really high. You know, that type which always think that they are all above the others.

"Oh, Genda, more girls which are perfect for you" Merry continued to laugh

"Actually it is like that" said Genda and left while giggling.

After school, while heading to one of the football pitches where the coach called the team, Merry and Kidou were talking.

"Merry, do you mind if I see that bracelet you are wearing from closer?"

"Am, sure, but why?"

"Actually there is no need, I already recognized it, it's the same as the one I wear, the one which me and everyone from the team got after participating and winning the FFI. I already saw it has Gouenji's name on it. The question is why you have it?"

"Onii-chan, dont become like that please. So what if I wear a bracelet which your and now mine as well friend Goeunji gave me?"

"Not that it is a problem, it is just that you know that a thing like that cant be given to anyone. I mean he obviously likes you since he trusted you on having it. But still... Merry, if you are not sure about... My point is that I wont approve a relationship of the one week type. I don't want to end up in the middle, between my best friend and you Merry when you brake up."

"Wait a second Yuuto, are you trying to tell me what to do? And firstly, why are you talking about breaking up since we are not even together? What's with that attitude? You are not my father! I am free to do whatever I want. And don't worry, I am not that kind of person to put you in the middle of something." Merry said angrily and ran towards the field

Everyone gathered on the field. It was obvious that there was some tension between Merry and Yuuto.

"Hey Merry, can I talk with you?" Goeunji asked

"Sure"

"Is there something wrong? I can see by both your and Kidou's expression that something happened. You had a fight or what?"

"Honestly? He is trying to act as someone who he isn't. If he wants to act the way he did, he better try with Haruna, cause with me it won't work."

"But you are cousins, and whats more after you have the same father, you are brother and sister. I am sure that the things will get better, just relax"

"They will get better... Haha, maybe you are right. But what happened sure ruined my mood." Merry couldnt continue because Mr. Bennet came

"Hello everyone! I hope your first day at school was good. Maybe you met new people as well. Anyways, officially, from now on I am the coach of Inazuma AMP. I am saying officially from now, because 30 mins ago, we werent registered as a team. I heard from Mellisa that you are going to meet tonight for your unforms. Wanted to ask you to be nice with her, she is also new and she is trying to fit somewhere. Mellisa didnt have your luck to come with a team so right now she has to get to know the people here and choose a team. Anyways, since probably you are still tired, the past few days were a long ones so today's practice is only for keeping you in shape. I will show you some physical exercises. After it, you are free to go home. It will from from Monday officially, when you are going to attend your special trainings as well, which were according to your position."

"Nice! Okay, let's practice minna!" Endou cheered and grabbed a ball.

* * *

**After the practice~ **

"Finally home!" Afuro was pleased to lay on the couch.

"And I am hungry again!" stated Midorikawa

"Haha, really? Again? You will have to wait 2 hours till dinner is served." Hiroto said to his friend

"You know, I kinda agree with Midorikawa. These hours for breakfast, lunch and dinner... I don't like them, I prefer to eat when I am hungry, not when I am allowed to." Genda said

"It's not like you are not allowed boys, it's just that food cannot be served any time. That's why we have kitchen, do prepare food ourselves if we want."Merry said "You know what? Why don't we prepare our meals ourselves? We will go to the supermarket, buy the things we need, cook ourselves and eat whenever we want."

"But Merry, not everyone can cook here..." Endou said

"But there are a few people that are actually good at it." Tobitaka added

"Yes, I can help too." Gouenji offered his help, as well with Afuro, Kiyama and Fubuki

"So it will be the 5 of us who will cook if the others doesn't mind."

"So you will agree to prepare food for everyone? Haha, do it, what will be the problem with us since we, the ones who can't cook, won't actually do anything." Fudou laughed.

"And what if you get lazy in the end?" Kazemaru asked

"Well, firstly, doing thing that I used to do everyday before I moved to Kidou's house, won't be a problem to me even if I do it alone. Despite, in case sometimes we had tiring practise, we can always go to the dinning hall and eat from the food that is prepared for everyone." Kidou's cousin said

"Okay, then it's decided. Let's start from tonight, I will help with what I can too." Endou said

"Also, we can invite Mellisa to a dinner since she is preparing uniforms for us. It will be a polite way to say thanks to her and to get to know her well." Sakuma added

With that, the team now known as Inazuma AMP headed to the supermarket. While walking, Endou started to explain about things Fideo has told him, about Fideo's new team and how he was now teammate with many of his ex rivals from the FFI.

"Wait, did you say Fideo? Fideo Ardena?" Merry interrupted him

"Yes, do you know him? "

"Amm, no, it's just a familiar name to me" Merry lied. She actually knew Fideo really well. But she prefered not thinking, not even remembering about him. It was a part of her life that she wanted to erase at least from her mind. _"Well, they do know him. I hope that they won't invite him to visit them or something. I really do..."_

When Merry said she didnt know Fideo, she made an expression on her face like she is thinking of something painful but no one except Fudou noticed it.

**At the supermarket~**

"Boys, if you are going to fight like children over what kind of salad we need to make, please wait outside." Kidou said and glared at Afuro, Sakuma, Genda and Midorkawa with an angry look.

"Guys, don't forget to buy something for desert. Or many things. Sweets are always welcomed especially by my stomach."Someoka added

"That make us two I guess. I was just about to see what kind of candies and chocolates are sold here, but sadly probably we won't find any of these which were with Japanese brands." Kidou's cousin said.

"Hey Merry, what about buying cheese, yogurt and things like that. Even if we don't use them in today's meal, we might need them, and maybe why not some potatoes so we can make fry potatoes?"Gouenji turned to the black haired girl.

"Yes Gouenji, we will buy, and not only the things you mentioned but everything else since the fridge and the shelves in the kitchen are empty" Kidou cut him off which made Merry glaring at him with an really angry look.

"O-okay Kidou but I was asking your cousin. Since she is the only girl here, I think she should be in charge of those stuff." Shuuya said and hearing that, Merry's angry expression turned to a face with satisfying smile on it.

"You know guys.." Fubuki interrupted "That's cool. I mean the whole living together… About the food, don't know about you but I prefer the home-made food at least for most of the times. And yes, when we buy food we have to think as a woman would think when she buys food so I agree with you Gouenji that Merry should be in charge of it."

"Okay, then, miss I'm-in-charge-of-food, what should we also buy?" Kidou asked his cousin

"Since you asked that nice Yuuto" Merry said with irony "First of all, we should buy all those minor stuff that are needed like – sugar, salt, flour, cooking oil, different ingredients and so on. Then, how about things like potatoes, tomatoes, cucumbers and all those other vegetables we eat. Fruits too, cause you know after all, we are athletes, we need to eat healthy food too. Also… Meat and different frozen meat food to put in the freezer. You got my point. Anyways let's move now and get those things. By the way where is Endou?"

"Maybe captain went to search for something. I am sure we will see him when we move forward." Tobitaka said

"What's happening between those two?" Genda said to Sakuma, pointing Merry and Kidou.

"Yes, there is something wrong. I can feel the pressure between them." Sakuma replied

* * *

**Meanwhile in Japan.~**

Natsumi, Aki and Fuyuppe were standing on a bench in front of Shouri Inazuma High School. The three of them looked sad in some way. Every day, during their big break, the ex managers of Inazuma Japan used to go there and just sit, without even talking. When the team was still in Japan, they used to spend every break together and now, when most of the group is in that Taloc island, the managers felt lonely.

"I wish we could still be together. I got attached to that presence the team has, I mean when we are all together." Natsumi said

"I agree. Mamoru-kun and the others, they are like a family. And the feeling to be part of that family is so great. But now, ever since they left, I feel some emptiness in my heart." Fuyuka said

Aki was just listening. She had a conversation the previous day with her parents and they told her something that she didn't actually wanted to hear but in some way it made her happy too. A big change was coming to her life but she knew that her friends won't accept it good so Aki was waiting for the perfect moment to tell them. _"I have only a few days to tell them and I feel like the soonest I tell them, the better it will be. I should do it tonight, at the meeting we have with the others from Raimon JH."_

"Aki? Are you okay? I know we all feel strange but you look weird. Anything happened?" Fuyuppe asked her

"Gomen, gomen. I didn't want to bother you, I am just tired." Aki replied

"Now with Rika and Touko going back to their homes, it's just the three of us. Of course and Haruna too but because we are in different schools, we can't see each other that often. Good that tonight we'll be able to talk." Natsumi said

"Yeah…tonight…" Aki said while still thinking how exactly to tell the others.

"Hey there!" A strange unknown girl greeted the ex managers. "I know you, you were the managers of Inazuma Japan, right?"

"Uhmm… Yes." Natsumi answered

"Sup? Don't look me like that, I just wanted to meet you girls. My name is Fudou Akari and I believe that you know my brother, Fudou Akio."

Yes, Fudou really had a sister but he never mentioned about her. Akari had straight fair hair, and just as her brother, her eyes were grey-blue. The girl actually really resembled her brother. She was 1 year younger than him but was the same class as him because she started going to school earlier.

"Fudou never told us that he has a sister." Aki said. The girls were obvious in shock.

"The thing that he never mentioned me doesn't mean we are not siblings. Anyways, mum told me that he went to an island, to study in a soccer academy. Is that right? Sorry for coming here and asking you questions even that we don't know each other, I just wanted to know more about how my brother is doing." Akari said

"Can't you just call him? You are brother and sister after all..." Natsumi suggested

"Things between us are… complicated. I don't think that he actually wants to talk with me. He wasn't close to mother either that's why I hoped that you girls can help me. You were the team's managers, you sure know many things about the members. After all you spent a lot of time together."

"Yeah, maybe you are right… It's just that we don't actually know you." Aki interrupted

"I know that but I would really appreciate it if you talk with me. How about meeting somewhere? I don't actually go to high school, I am taking home lessons. So here is my number, like I said I will be glad if you call me and actually… help me with my issue. See ya now." Akari said and walked away.

"That's sure strange. She seems like a normal, pretty girl. I wonder why Fudou-san never said a thing about her before. But I think we should help her. She seems like she misses her brother." Fuyukka said with a worried look.

"Yes, she sure does. Should we call Fudou to tell him?" Aki asked

"No, leave the things that way. If Akari wanted her brother to know she is here, she would have called him." Natsumi said and walked away for classes.

* * *

**Back to the "big shopping" at the supermarket.~**

"Endo-o-o-o-u! When we didn't see you we knew you are probably looking for something but really? Lolipops? Sweets? Candies? Chocolates?" Kazemaru looked at his friend surprised

"We-e-ell" Endou laughed and then smiled at his friends. "By the way Midorikawa, I got the last aero-chocolate haha"

"Wait what! Hey! Give that to me, you knew that my favorite kind of chocolate is the aero one!" Midorikawa said and made a scary look.

"Come and get it then!" Endou laughed again and vanished. Midorikawa of course followed him.

"This is a disaster!" Kidou said and slapped his head.

"Can they act less childish? People are staring at us." Fudou made a frustrated look.

"I suggest that next time, only 3 of us, max 4 come for shopping" Gouenji suggested

"Why all of us came in first place?" Afuro asked

"We… wanted this to be made by all of us so everyone could give ideas about what to buy and to say what he likes and dislikes." Kazemaru explained

"Well, it wasn't a good idea." Tobitaka stated, got out his comb and fixed his hair.

"You know…me and Someoka can't live without sweets too but LOL. Their behavior is weird." Merry was looking at her friends with wide open eyes.

"Yep, like I said earlier chocolate and candies are important part of my life" Someoka laughed" but still, c'mon we were supposed to act like adults. Isn't that the reason we are given these free choices about where to eat, when to come back and so on."

"Yes, we are threatened like adults, so we will act like ones!" Afuro said and flipped his hair.

"Really? Are YOU saying that Afuro? You were fighting over a salad a few minutes ago" Fubuki laughed at Aphrodi.

"Quit it already, let's just continue" Hiroto said and walked forward.

* * *

**Back at Japan~**

"Yo, Touko!" Rika wrote to her friend.

"Chatting in skype sucks. I wish we could hang out. I feel so lonely that way." Touko Zaizen replied

"Yes, your right… I want to go to that island too, I started to miss Kazemaru."

"Miss him or his lips?" Touko teased the blue-haired girl

"Both I guess. It's not like we are together but he did return to my kiss back then, at the goodbye meeting." Rika replied

"To be honest, I feel bad for you Rika. First Ichinose left for America and that ruined your relationship and now you and Kazemaru… Too bad that you are so many miles away from each other. You know, you really looked cute together, kissing, at the airport. I am sure that there was a chance for you as a couple..if you lived at least in the same country." Touko wrote.

"I feel cursed or something. But let's not talk about me, I don't want to ruin my mood. What about you and Kidou. Has he called or wrote or something?"

"Nope, not a single word. Not even a comma hahahahaha" Touko wrote all these "hahaha" things but she wasn't actually laughing. She was confused and maybe even regretting that she kissed Kidou at Sakuma's birthday party.

"Leave him then. Don't even think about him. It's his loss anyways…" Rika advice her friend.

"_Maybe she is right. Not maybe, she IS right! That was it Kidou Yuuto, you lost your chances. From now on, I stop thinking about you."_ Touko was thinking…but could she really do what she wanted to…

* * *

**Back at Taloc Island~**

"Uh, finally home!" Sakuma said and left 2 bags full with food and stuff on the floor.

But that wasn't the only food bought. Most of the boys were also caring 1-2 bags with them.

"O-okay! Time to make dinner now! After all we will have a visitor tonight." Merry said and headed to the kitchen with excitement."By the way guys, please take away all those clothes which are scattered everywhere."

"Sure boss!" Genda laughed

"Roger that sir! I mean miss. Haha" Afuro said and with a few others started to tidy up the room.

"I didn't wanted it to sound like that, I just don't want Mellisa to make bad impression of us" Merry laughed. "Guys can I ask you one more thing?"

"Sure" Everyone said

"I want you to act normal. I know that you don't do many things because you think that since I'm a girl, you need to behave. That's not true, I want you to accept me..as one of you… quit this bull craps of the different genders and so on. I feel bad that way, and probably you don't feel comfortable either. So just… act the way you want, be yourself. To be honest, I always get on better with boys than with girls. That's maybe because I used to live with two boys before haha." The black-haired girl explained

"Two boys? The one I guess was your brother but the other?" Gouenji was curious.

"The other was me and my onii-chan's best friend. And no, I won't tell names." Merry clearly didn't wanted to remember her past.

"Maybe it's someone we know? Some foreigner? "Fudou smirked. The playmaker was trying to tease Kidou's cousin because he knew that there was something that Merry was hiding about Fideo.

"Does that even matter? Anyways, I only wanted to say that whatever you boys do, there is nothing that could surprise me." The blue-eyed girl wanted to change the subject quickly cause she knew that Fudou suspects something.

* * *

**Back at Japan~ **

"Haruna! Minna!" Natsumi cheered "I am really glad to see you."

"Natsumi, Aki, Fuyuppe! Glad to see you too!" Haruna and the people from Raimon JH greeted their old managers.

"Hey girls…" Toramaru began." Have you heard from Gouenji-san or some of the others in AMP academy?"

"Ah good that you reminded me. Merry-san called me yesterday. She said that everything there is a big rush and that the whole accommodation and new teachers and new students is strange for everyone so they need time to settle down and then they will contact us. So far they are good and they have really good impression of the place." Haruna explained

"That's good to hear I guess… But things in Japan aren't the same without captain and the others" Kurimatsu said and looked at the ground.

"Heeey! What's with that mood guys! If you keep being sad you won't win the Football Frontier and that will disappoint Endou and the others. And you don't want that, right? I need you to show me that Raimon spirit that everyone are used to see!" Natsumi tried to cheer them up but even that she didn't show how she feel, she really missed the team, especially her boyfriend Endou.

"HAI!" Everyone cheered

"_Too bad that I will have to ruin everyone's mood again but I can't keep it a secret anymore." _Aki was thinking and then decided to tell her friends." Guys… I'm leaving..."

Everyone looked shocked.

"But how? Did something happened?" Haruna asked worried.

"My father was offered a job in America. The payment is really good so he accepted it but since the job will be for 3 or more years, he doesn't want our family to split so… after 3 days we are departing." Aki made a sad face and looked in her friends' eyes trying to find what they think.

"Well… that sure is a surprise… " Fuyuppe said. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"I wanted to but it was hard for me. You need to understand me…"

"We DO understand you Aki, and we are here for you." Haruna comforted her friend

"Tell me guys, why everyone needed to leave…first the team, now you… Nothing is going to be the same anymore." Toramaru said.

"It was expected Toramaru. Not Aki's leaving but the whole separation. A new part of our lives has began, it was obvious that there are going to be major changes." Natsumi like always looked on the things calmly, like an adult would look on them. "It's just that we grow up."

"By talking about what was expected and what not, the meeting with Fudou's sister was sure a surprise." Aki stated

"FUDOU HAS A SISTER?" Everyone except Aki, Fuyuppe and Natsumi was shocked.

"Wait, wait, wait! Fudou can't possibly have a sister. He should have told me if he did!" It was even bigger surprise for Haruna.

"He didn't tell anyone, not only you Haruna. The way you said it, it's like you two are closer or something." Said as a joke Natsumi.

"Well then let me check it. Do you have her number? I want to meet her." Haruna made it clear that she was interested in that mysterious sister about she didn't knew.

"Okay, okay… Here's her number, just tell us if you understand something." Aki said to Haruna and gave her a little list with Akari's number on it.

* * *

**Meanwhile, the team now known as Inazuma AMP~**

"O-o-okay, everything is ready!" Said Merry after putting the last dish on the table.

She, together with Gouenji and Hiroto prepared the dinner so they can welcome Mellisa properly.

"Midorikawa, don't you dare touching it!" Said Hiroto with scare tone while pointing his friend.

Hearing that the green haired boy freeze at one place. "Just a little bite?" He asked

*knock knock* It was Mellisa knocking at the door. Hearing that most of the boys stood at one place.

"Damn haha. Why you look so worried, you gonna give the girl a scare haha" laughed Merry while opening the door.

"Give me a scare about what? And hello everyone! Thank you for the invite!" Smiled the girl with red curly hair.

"Nothing, nothing. Welcome Mellisa." Merry greeted the girl while the boys were still just standing at the back and smiling.

The dinner had began. The team decided first to eat and then to discuss the uniforms.

"So, Ms Bottichelli, do you play soccer?"Kidou asked her.

"Please, call me Mellisa, I hate it when someone turns to me by using my surname. " The girl explained.

"Why's that?" The genius playmaker asked.

"I have my reasons." Mellisa smiled and continued "Anyways, you asked me if I play soccer. Yes, I used to play for a female team. To be honest, I don't know why I entered a soccer academy. It was a decision I made without thinking, mostly to run as far away from home as I could. That's the reason I am on that island too, I could attend the other AMP academy, where usually people like me I mean, Italians, enter."

"Why did you enter the art club?" Endou asked.

"Because I don't know what to study. Art club was the first opportunity that crossed my way. I still don't have a team and I'm afraid that I may end up as one of the few students which don't have a team haha. And besides, making designs of different things is one of my hobbies." The girl was explaining while everyone was listening. It was sure interesting for the to get to know her and for some reason, Kidou was the one who showed the biggest interest to her.

While eating something happened. Endou decided that he needed to interrupt his best friend Kidou who was watching Mellisa without moving his eyes from her. The goalkeeper just "kicked" his friend's leg under the table so no one would notice and of course he did it as a joke. But that kick caused Kidou to lose balance of his hand which was holding a fork with a bite on it and the bite flew away and ended in Mellisa's décolletage. Seeing that made everyone freeze, including the girl who was the victim.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Mellisa, really I didn't wanted this to happen." Kidou said but it was obvious that it was funny for him and he couldn't hold his laugh.

The red haired girl got the bite out of her décolletage and stared at the laughing boy.

"If you excuse me." Mellisa said and got up from the table. Everyone thought that she will leave and Endou was about to apologize and take responsibility of what happened when suddenly he noticed that Mellisa wasn't heading to the door but to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of ketchup, headed to Kidou's direction and till he realized what was happening, she poured the ketchup on Kidou's head. Everyone was watching with disbelieve.

"Oh my god, Kidou, I'm so sorry. Didn't wanted to… Haha, who I am lying, that's exactly what I wanted." The red haired girl laughed, she clearly wanted to make a joke as a revenge and succeeded.

"Haha, smarty pants has been just outwitted." laughed Fudou.

"Why you…" murmured Kidou, grabbed some cheese he saw on the table and throw it at Fudou's direction.

"What did you just do?" Fudou shouted and grabbed some food, aiming for Kidou but hit Aphrodi instead.

This lead Aphrodi to join the "food battle" and everyone just started to throw food at each other.

"Take it Endou! " Kazemaru aimed at his friend.

"Haaaaaya! And strike! 1-0 for me, Someoka! How's that Gouenji?" the pink haired boy cheered.

"Holy crap, do they always act like that?" Mellisa asked Merry.

"Well, guess your actions unlocked the children inside of them hahahaha. But admit it, it's funny!" said Kidou's cousin, sliced a tomato and got both of the pieces. She threw them at random direction but they ended on Gouenji's head and Fubuki's shoulder.

"Gouenji, you have blood on your head!" stated Genda

"Nani?" asked surprised the flame striker.

"Oh, my bad! It's just some smashed tomato HAHAHA" laughed Genda.

Hearing that caused Gouenji to throw a piece of cake, a chocolate cake, at Genda's face and he succeeded with hitting it.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T… my chocolate cake!" screamed Someoka.

"Well, don't look at me. It's Genda's fault, he just ate it. Why the cake is all over his face? Because he never learned what fork is for HAHA" Gouenji took his revenge.

When the food on the table was already over, they decided to stop. Each one of the team was laughing, they sure had fun.

"Guys… Why I have the feeling that someone is missing?" Merry said

"Yes, when you said it now…" Kidou replied.

"Guys! There is something under the table, I just saw it moving!" Hiroto screamed.

"Is it finally over?" Tobitaka showed his head

"TOBITAKA?" everyone were confused. He looked like the person who is never afraid and now he has been hiding under the table.

"Don't get me wrong, I was worried about my hair. Look at Aphrodi with his long hair which is mixed with different kind of food, Gouenji's blond hair turned into red at some places, Kidou's goggles which probably he can't see through because of the ketchup on the glass, if Endou removes his headband probably crumbs will fall from there, same with Sakuma's eyepatch. Should I continue? Each one of you is like that." Tobitaka said with a serious tone. "But that sure worths because of the picture I will take!" giggled the defender.

"Wait what?" Everyone screamed but it was too late. Tobitaka really took a photo of the whole situation.

"Well, Mellisa, hope you enjoyed the company!" Merry laughed and turned to the red haired girl who was still kinda shocked.

"You know, I was expecting some lame atmosphere, with people who will be shy to say a word or something but that was…fun haha."

* * *

After everyone removed the food and stuff they had in their hairs and clothes, they gathered in the living room so they can discuss the thing that Mellisa actually came for.

"Okay, while observing your team I was thinking of proper colors for your uniforms." Mellisa began "And despite the fact that if it was up to me I would pick pink uniforms with flowers on them for you…"

"What did you just said?" Fudou glared at her. But it wasn't only him, it was each boy from the team. The only person who didn't have angry expression on her face and actually giggled was Merry remembering her argument with Someoka the first morning and how she joked about the same thing - "wearing pink uniforms".

"Chill… haha.. I just wanted to see your reaction. If you just saw you faces… haha… You really are fun but okay I promise to be serious from now on and no more jokes which can affect you dignity as men." The red girl said. "Okay… so this time serious. What about red and black? By red I don't mean some bright red or something which could be count as female, I mean dark red combined with black. As a person who has talent about those things, I can say that these colors actually show some kind of… might. It will be something familiar to your old Inazuma Japan's uniforms. By that I mean that the shorts will be mainly black with red lines on the left and right sides. The tops will be actually like t-shirts. I mean with short sleeves. Their color will be mainly dark red with black lines coming from the shoulders to the end of the sleeve. The team's emblem will be from a lightning and AMP label. Both the lighting and the AMP will be white but outlined with black, both of them will be like Italics lettering. This will mean that the whole emblem won't be on 90 degrees but will be a little bit sloped. And one more thing, the AMP letters will be on diagonal below the lighting, not next to it. The whole emblem will be put down, in the right side of the t-shirt. On your back, your name and number will be written. Merry, now I have question for you. Since because of the academy's rules, girls can't have the same uniform like the boys, let's discuss yours."

"Not the same? Nice! I am actually glad to hear that, I was hoping for something a little bit… more feminine haha."

"Then we think the same. As main, what about a skirt? Or you prefer short panties?" Mellisa asked the blue-eyed girl.

"Can't it be both?" Merry asked

"What you mean by that?"

"Well, since I've never played officially for a team, I've always imagined what will be my own uniform one day if I play for a team. Can't it be like that - the top to be without sleeves, like singlet, with thick straps and since we will usually go to school with our uniforms right? If it's like that won't it be nice if I have a short pleated skirt, which will be easy removable and under it, I can wear the short pants and when I'm on school, I will be with my skirt on. On practices and matches I just take it off and I play with short pants which are perfect for training." Merry suggested

"Haha, that sounds just like a cheerleader's skirt but it's actually a really good idea. I actually love it. So sweet hihi. So that it will be. The colors will be the same and so on. But actually your uniforms won't be the same when you go to school. For school the boys will have both tracksuits and trousers with shirts. You will decide how you feel and what you want to wear. For the girl's uniforms for school, you can wear your skirt from your regular uniform with some sexy shirt. You will have tracksuit as well too but not like the boys' one, it will be again more feminine model. About the socks... The boys will have their long socks while your uniform will have spatterdashes, made from the same material like the socks of course, but I think that spatterdashes will fit more.(Guys, by spatterdashes I mean something cheerleader's spatterdashes, like the ones which usually are knitted.) Soo guys, what do you think?" Asked Mellisa

"Well it's not like we've seen them, but it sure sounds good. Can't wait to try my uniform, because after all wearing the team's uniform is pride. By the way you haven't mentioned the goalkeeper's one. Which colors will it be?" Endou asked

"Ah, totally forgot, sorry. Well, I was thinking… Why should it be different colors? Why not make it mostly black with dark red? I think it will look good. Of course we can change the dark red with dark orange if you want so it will fit your headband." The red haired girl suggested

"Yes that would be great! Thank you very much, and not only from me, but the whole team is thankful!" Endou said

"No need to thank. Actually if I have to be honest, I am glad that Mr. Bennet put me to work with your team, you guys are great. And I can't forget to mention the fact that I saw how each one of you talked on English during the time I was here even when you weren't talking to me. That was really nice and I appreciate it!" Mellisa said and smiled

"Be sure to visit us again Mel!" Merry smiled to the girl.

"Yeah, Merry is right! You are always welcomed here!" Kidou said

"Nice to hear it, in fact we will meet really soon again. If not at the streets or at school, than after 3 days to give you the uniforms. See ya now!" Mellisa said and left.

"It was sure rushy first days." Gouenji sighed.

While the group kept talking, Fudou got a text.

"_**I trusted you and told you everything about me. If you want the things between us to work out you need to be honest with me too! I never knew you had a sister Akio…"**_

"_Wait what? What is Haruna talking about… Could she… met Akari?!" _

* * *

**Hello minna! Yea, I know that it took me SOOOOOOO long to update but ... i lack of free time recently... anyways, hope that you liked it! I will try to update as fast as I can! Thank you for reading, and if you feel like it, post a review so I will know if the thing I am writing or it's crapy and I should quit it. See ya! ^^ PM me if you have some questions~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeyy all! Well, I won't start with excuses about why I make such big pauses between the chapters. All you need to know is that I am giving my best, now is summer too, maybe I will have more time from now on and will update sooner. Anyways, here is another chapter(a bit longer) and I hope you will enjoy it! ^^**

* * *

"Haruna?" Fudou called his girl.

"So you decided to call me? I sent you the text hours ago and you Fudou Akio didn't reply! And I perfectly calculated the time difference and it was night at your place back then! So don't you try lying me that you were asleep or something!" Haruna was still mad because of the recent surprise she came across.

"First, can you PLEASE slow down? I wasn't going to explain you why I haven't called you when you texted me. It was sure a shock for me that you know about… about the thing I never told anyone."

"Even me? I thought you trust me… I know we are keeping our relationship in secret as much as we can but can't we at least be honest with each other? I told you everything about my family, about me, about my new family…" Haruna's tone changed from angry one to a sad one.

"Look… Haruna, I DO trust you. It's just that my sister and I were separated for soooo long that I choose to forget that I have siblings. No use since she doesn't want keep in touch with me, to talk with me, to even look me in the eyes! But that's another subject and I won't discuss it on the phone nevermind how much you want to know about it. And I know you want to." Fudou was straight and was keeping his serious tone. "But … You can't be mad at me about something like that Haruna."

"So now you will be angry with me? I just wanted the truth that's all." Haruna was worried if she did right to react that way. She didn't want to put her relationship in danger.

"I am not angry with you, but you know, I was expecting some understanding from you. It's not like she is my secret girlfriend or a girl that my parents engaged me to when I was still 4…" Fudou replied.

"Don't you joke about things like that! " Haruna said while laughing.

"I knew that this will make you laugh. Tell me Haruna, you haven't contacted her, have you?"

"Ammm… No." The girl lied.

"Good. If she wants to know something about me, she should try talking with me. Although, I am not sure if I am going to answer her anyway. Now I have to go, it's 4 am here at the moment and I haven't slept at all." Fudou said.

"You were thinking about your sister? Wondering if she wants to see you? Or thinking why the hell this happened at all?" The girl's curiosity didn't have an end.

"…" Fudou remain silent.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I know, I know… Too many questions but you know me. Anyways, goodnight now Akio… … I miss you." Haruna murmured the last sentence since she didn't knew how her boyfriend will react. After all Fudou never seemed as a person who likes showing his feelings.

"Goodnight Haruna." He said and hung up the phone. Doing that made him wonder how she will now react since he didn't reply her with the same. Fudou sure missed Haruna, nevermind how loud she was. So he sent her a text containing 3 words. "Same with me."

Even that the text was a simple one, not showing any warm, love feelings, Kidou's sister felt good and put a smile on her face. Despite that thing made her happy, she was now worried about the lie she said. How was going to react Fudou when he finds out that Haruna has already made contact with Akari?

**Flashback~ **

_-Hello? Is this Fudou Akari? - Haruna called the girl who claims to be her boyfriend's sister._

_-Depends who and why are you searching for her. – Akari answered._

_-My name is Otonashi Haruna and I want you to stop searching around information about Akio. Since he didn't tell a word about having a sister to anyone, it is better for it to remain that way! I bet that if you were a good part of his life, he wouldn't have hidden a thing like that! Goodbye. – Said the ex-manager of Inazuma Japan and hung up the phone before Akari had any change to answer._

* * *

**End of flashback~**

"AAAAA I can't wait!" Merry screamed with excitement." Really soon I will have my first own uniform!"

"Good morning to you too Merry." The boys laughed at her.

"Excuse my behavior but AAAAAAAA…" Merry continued jumping around with a big smile on her face.

"I wonder what is it going to be when she actually receives her uniform." Fubuki laughed.

"A total disaster? I suggest we stay far, girls can be dangerous." Afuro said.

"Ye, she might decide to throw objects or something from happiness." Kidou smiled.

"Then how about making Mellisa giving us the uniforms secretly and in the night, while Merry is sleeping, we will put hers next to her pillow so when she wakes up and sees it, there will be walls which separate us." Genda suggested.

"Well, she is excited, after all this is the team's UNIFORM. I can't wait too! Receiving them will be a big moment for us boys!" Endou said with his normal excited tone.

"Well, Endou, you are a soccer freak." Kidou said.

"What you mean by that?" the goalkeeper asked.

"What he wanted to say Endou, is that we all expect a reaction like that from you and since we know you, we will know whether we need to run or to stay. But with Merry, it's all unknown. Guess now you're not the only biggest soccer freak haha." Gouenji explained.

"But that makes it even more fun!" Endou said.

"You know… I, Sato Merry… or Merry Sato… Whatever. Anyways, I wanted to say that I still exist. And what's more, I am still here, next to you, hearing you. I am not a soccer freak and I won't kill or hurt any of you when I receive my uniform. It is just that I always wanted to play with a team, with my own uniform, being different from the other teams and now I finally have the chance to." The girl explained.

"Uniforms, muniforms … Just a cloth we need to wear. It is something special yes, but I won't say a good word about it until we actually receive and see them. What if she actually makes them girlish? You know that girls make things which are more…like I said girlish." Someoka said.

"For you, I will make a special label saying "They made me wear that, I am a pure boy." Midorikawa joked.

"Why you?!" Someoka got mad.

"Hey, quit it you two. Let's discuss something more important. Like what to do now? It's Saturday and we have the whole day free. How about exploring around?" Hiroto suggested.

"Such a nice idea, I really want to see the village outside the academy." Sakuma said.

"How about the forest? We might find some nice place to go camping sometimes? " Gouenji suggested.

"To be honest, I'm so tired that I want to stay here the whole day." Genda said.

"I join him, break is definitely needed here!" Afuro said while yawning.

"Well, everyone should do the things that they want and feel like it. Personally I'm going to hang around the academy, meet new people and so on." Kidou said.

"Or meet SOMEONE more specific?" Fudou again teased his friend.

"Or you better shut up! I'm out now, see ya later all!" Kidou said and went out.

"Heyy guys how about soccer? We can find some place to practice?" Endou, like usual, wanted to practice.

"Endou! Even now? From Monday, we will practice like hell. Plus, we will have that extra position trainings so I really don't feel like starting from today since I can do something different." Kazemaru said.

"I am going to the village, there might be some coffee or something. Anyone wants to join?" Fudou asked.

"Me!" Tobitaka, Sakuma, Kazemaru, Midorikawa and Someoka replied and went out together with Akio.

"I'm going in the forest with Gouenji-san if he still wants to." Fubuki said.

"Ye, let's go… Anyone else?" Gouenji asked.

"I will wonder around the beaches probably so see ya later guys!" Merry said and went out.

"I am planning to join Kidou so I better get going." Kiyama said and left.

"Fine, we are going too. Have fun with relaxing guys." Gouenji laughed and went together with Fubuki.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Japan.~**

Walking down the riverbank, Haruna's mind was obviously somewhere else. She kept thinking about the mysterious sister of her boyfriend. Being like that prevented Haruna to see a ball flying in her direction. Some kids were playing on the ground where the Raimon eleven used to play and accidently hit a ball in the girl's direction.

"Look out!" A boy screamed.

Hearing that, Haruna turned her head to see a ball going in her face's direction. Not having a time to react, the only thing that the girl was doing was to watch with wide open scared eyes.

Just before the ball actually hit her, an unknown person jumped and changed the ball's direction.

"Hey, are you all right?" The person asked.

"Thank you! I didn't see it coming… Maybe if I wasn't thinking about all those problems…" Haruna said.

"What problems?" The person, who was actually a girl, asked.

"Oh, nothing. I talk too much. Anyways thank you…?" Haruna said as she was asking for the girl's name.

"Akari. My name is Akari." Fudou's sister answered.

"Akari? … Don't tell me that you are Fudou Akari."

"And how it turned out that you know me? Who are you actually?"

"Haruna. I believe that you remember me from our last night's conversation." Kidou's sister was straight and rude.

"Conversation? It was more like you said what was going round your head and hung the phone like that! You didn't even gave me a chance to explain! And what is your connection to my brother that you dare to tell me to stop asking about him?"

"Who I am? I am his girlfriend and I know him the best from all people in the team! Maybe from all people generally!" Haruna said. Actually she was shouting because she was annoyed from what was happening.

"You think I don't know him? I kept an eye on him over the years! I know A LOT, believe me! I know why he made that haircut, why he joined Kageyama, why he acts like a bully, why it is hard for him to let anyone in… why he has such a passion for soccer and enjoys being on the field…why there is such a thirst for power inside him… I know why he doesn't want to talk me." Saying the last sentences made Akari cry. Tears formed inside her eyes although she was usually like her brother. She disliked showing her emotions but she couldn't do it this time.

"I… I didn't want to make you sad Akari." Haruna said. "Can you tell me why you two got separated?"

"It's a long story…" Akari answered.

"I have time. And… I really want to know more about him." Haruna said.

"Maybe he told you about the thing that happened with my father… and his boss… the reason our family was broken apart. When this whole crap happened, my parents didn't have any choice. They had to send one of us t our aunt because they couldn't look after both of us… not after what happened. Me and Akio were really close back then. We had that perfect brother-sister union. I remember that the way we understood that they are going to send one of us was by hiding behind the door while they were talking. And then they said it… They said that maybe it will be better if they …

**Flashback~**

"Akio, wait!" Akari shouted.

"Wait for what? They want to get rid of me… They don't want me, I get it perfectly!" Shouted angrily Akio and went outside.

"_This is going to kill him… The whole situation is too painful for him and now if they really send him to our aunt I might loose my brother" _Akari was thinking and tears formed in her eyes. _"I need to do something… I need to do something…"_

**End of flashback~**

"So I went to my parents and told them that I want to be the one going to my aunt. I remember Akio rushed in the room and asked me what the heck I'm doing… I knew that he wouldn't agree and that he will start arguing if he knew that I'm doing this for him. After all I'm his little sister. So I lied… I said that I just want a better life, a life away from my home, away from my whole family. Said that there I will have a better life and that I am the one deserving that better life. I guess this hurt him a lot… That was my point after all, I needed to find a way to protect him. Ever since them I am watching and hearing about him. He is my brother Haruna and I love him from the bottom of my heart. He hates me now, I know. Yet… I want us to talk again one day." Explained Akari

"I… I didn't know." These were the only words which the shocked Haruna could say.

* * *

**Back to Taloc Island.~**

"_I wish that I-am-so-happy mood was real." _Merry was thinking. It was a sad day for her so this was the reason for her to decide to go somewhere alone. She didn't wanted to show her weak side to the others. Walking down the beach, she enjoyed the nature which was surrounding her and yet she couldn't stop staring in the sky, thinking of someone. Tears were forming in her eyes but she fast wiped them away. She was afraid that someone might see her. Walking that way, Merry didn't realize that she went too far away and here the beach wasn't clear, it was full of small and big rocks. In the end she was infront of one big rock which she had to either climb either to pass round and try to find a way from the forest back to the beach.

* * *

"So Gouenji… Do you like it here?" Fubuki asked his friend.

"Well, considering the situation in Japan, considering Gabriel's ways of doing things and all the other unfair things, I see that place as a paradise for us haha. Well, at least we have a chance to be a team again and to study with professionalists. It's a great opportunity. And I love the whole housing thing and living alone and dealing with things alone."

"Ye I definitely agree. But the bad thing is that we are away from all the others. Me from my friends from my school, you from Yuuka and your father… "

"I guess that everything good has a price Fubuki." Gouenji said.

"Ye, you are right." The ice striker replied. With that, they both continued walking without realizing where they were going to. Time has passed and it was already afternoon.

"Dammit it's getting darker from now? Isn't it early?" Fubuki was wondering.

"It's not that, look at the sky. It's really cloudy and that makes it look darker. But we better take another way and head to the academy's direction." Gouenji said.

While they were walking, a person came across their way.

"Merry?" Gouenji was surprised.

"Oh, it's you guys! You sure scared me. I couldn't recognize you in the first moment." The girl said.

"Are you okay?" Gouenji was worried. He could see that except that the girl was exhausted, her mascara was smudged as she had cried.

"I am okay. It's just that my total lack of sense for orientation decided to take over. I got lost. I was on the beach, then came to the forest while trying to find a way to get back to the beach but there were trees and rocks and then I saw a cave. Oh, I probably look silly now. Next time I will be lazy just like Genda and Afuro and won't leave our house." Merry explained.

"It's okay, we are heading in the academy's direction too so just come with us." Fubuki comforted her.

"But the way you are going to is a dead end. The cave and the big rock is 15 minutes from here. So if you continue to there, that's where you will end up to." Merry explained.

"Then let's look for another way." Gouenji said and smiled at the girl in order to calm her down.

"Thank god I found you guys. Really." Merry said and joined them.

"Hey Merry. Are you really okay? I can judge from your eyes and from you mood that there is something wrong. " Fubuki dared to ask.

"I really don't want to put weight on you too by telling you my problems and so on. I am sure you have enough things on your heads." Merry said.

"But we are also here for you. You are one of us now! If there is something that we can do, we will. If not, I am sure that even listening to what is bothering you will make you feel better." Gouenji told her.

"It's so nice… Hearing that I actually have friends. I mean, friends, but not just some random. Friends who I can actually share with. After the plane crash, my whole life turned upside down. With my mother's disease I didn't have time to actually be close with someone. Genda and Sakuma were really nice to me when we met but I never opened myself to them either. And yet, I finally found my cousin and the saddest thing is that in days like these, I can't turn to him because of his overprotective ways and the argument we had." Merry explained.

"Well, we are not Kidou but we can listen too." The boys told her. "What's more, it will be nice if we are talking about something, because I think it's going to rain and maybe there will be thunders. I prefer distract myself." Fubuki said.

"It's just that today was my brother's birthday. Every single year on that day, I remember waking up and running straight to him, giving him presents and wishing him all those things that now…will never happen." It was hard for Merry to continue. That was a painful subject to her.

"So you miss your brother? You wonder about all those things that could happen to him if he was still here?" Gouenji asked.

"Exactly. He was my closest person and I really wanted the best for him… And in the end... Anyways, said in more simple way – just the regular drama of my life, that is happening. All I wanted was Yuuto to come with me today, somewhere and maybe talk with me. He is the only one who knows Katsu. But in the end, my dear cousin went to look for the new girl he likes. Not that it is something wrong but I needed some minutes of his attention." Merry said.

"Did you told him? That you want to talk with him?" Fubuki asked.

"He knew that today was Katsu's birthday, because I reminded him a couple of days ago. Yet, no, I haven't told him because I didn't have the chance to. First our fight, then today he left so early…" The blue eyed girl explained.

"What was the fight about anywas?" Fubuki asked.

"I told you… Yuuto is just way too overprotective. He needs to realize that I'm not Haruna. It's just that… I got used to do whatever I want and I can't accept the fact that now someone is trying to control me. And I guess he doesn't like that. That's way we got into that argument."

"He will get used to it, don't worry. I actually think that he does like an older brother would do." Gouenji said.

"So you're on his side? Plus, he is not older than me Shuuya, we are born on the same date." Merry explained.

"Wow, I didn't know that. Isn't it strange? To be relatives and yet to be born on the same date? And Merry, I am not defending him, I am just trying to understand why he would react that way. Yuuto loves you, you are his first cousin after all. I am sure you guys are going to get better, and in the end, when you get used with each other, you will be best friends. You two are just too alike. And you know how two people who have similar characters, can't have good relations in the beginning." Gouenji smiled at Merry.

"Yes, maybe your right. Still, I needed him today." Merry said and look at the ground. "Oh, let's just go, you probably think of me as to a cry baby now."

"Hey, no one thinks of you like that. I know the best what is it like to lose a brother and I know how painful is it to even talk about it." Fubuki said. "And yet, if you feel like talking about it, we are here for you."

"Exactly, whenever you feel like it." Shuuya added.

"Thank…you… guys. It was hard to play all-happy. Glad that I can be myself now." Merry said.

"Like I said, you're part of our team now, part of our family. So whatever problems you have, they become ours too. And we accept you with them or without them. Feel free to act the way you feel, that will reduce the pain you're feeling inside." Gouenji explained.

"Yes but guys… I don't feel ready to expose myself, my past and everything to the team. Can we keep that between us? I see the part with my past as my weakness and I am the type of person who wouldn't like if the others knew his weaknesses. Now… let's change the subject. Guys it's getting late, shouldn't we try to find the way out? We are way too deep into the forest, probably even away from the local village. And I might be bad at those things, but I know that there is a huge chance to sleep here because probably it will rain and also, it's getting late soon." Merry said and looked at the grey clouds above them.

"Well you said that it's a dead end in that direction. Means that we will take another road. Why don't we try going out of the forest and reach the beaches, will be much easier to find the way from there." Gouenji said and started to look around.

"Are you looking for something?" Fubuki asked him.

"The beach is on south, means we have to understand where south is. Did you notice that we walked in a big circle until now? I've seen that huge tree before too." Gouenji explained and continued observing the place where they were. "Aham. This is it. That way guys." The flame striker said and pointed a direction.

"Good that we have someone who is into that stuff." Merry laughed.

"If you want me to orientate in mountains, then I would be the perfect guy. But here, in the woods. Things are a little more complicated ahahaha." Fubuki laughed back.

The group of 3 kept walking until they reached a beach but it was way too dark to walk now, they couldn't decide which the right way was so they just made a campfire and stayed there for the night.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Inazuma AMP's house~ **

"Where the hell are they?!" Kidou was more than worried.

"Yes, it's almost 11pm, they should have come back by now." Kiyama was watching at his watch nervously.

"Why are you so worried, they are big guys. They know how to take care of themselves. I bet they will be back in the morning." Kazemaru said.

"Exactly. You say "guys". But my cousin is alone somewhere outside too. You told me that she said that she will take a walk round the beaches. Oh, Merryyyy." Kidou made and half worried-half angry look.

"Who told you that she is alone? I bet she is with Gouenji now. And maybe the two left Fubuki somewhere and the two of them are alone somewhere… That's why they are not coming back home." Someoka laughed teasingly.

"You better shut your mouth, I won't accept that disrespectful talking about my best friend and my cousin." Kidou said with a serious tone.

"Chill. He was just kidding. It's obvious that those two like each other and it's obvious that you don't like that fact ahahah." Genda decided to join the teasing especially because he didn't like the whole idea of Merry and Gouenji together so teasing Kidou was maybe going to make that impossible. He knew how touchy is Kidou when it comes to something like that.

"I am fucking serious. Quit it you two. You know what… go to sleep, all of you." Kidou ordered them like he was their master. In the end he laughed in order to show his friends that the last sentence was a joke actually.

"Yes, actually, you guys should go to sleep. I will stay with Kidou to make him company." Endou said.

"You all suck. Goodnight." Said Fudou and went to his room.

* * *

**The next morning.~**

Merry's POV

I opened my eyes and saw that it's morning already. It was darker than before, but that was because the clouds in the sky were still there. I noticed Fubuki is still asleep but I couldn't see Shuuya anywhere so I got up and when I made a few steps ahead, I saw him sitting on one rock. He seemed like he is deeply thinking of something. That's why I decided to ask him if he is alright.

"Morning!" Merry said with a smile on her face. "Is everything alright Shuuya?"

"Oh, you're awake. Morning to you too. And yes, it is, I am just thinking over something." Gounji answered back.

"Over what? If it's not a secret haha." Merry asked and laughed.

"Over an action. I am thinking if I should do it or not."

"What action?" the girl asked.

"Something that I wanted to do long time ago but I always thought it's too early. Maybe it's early now too, who knows. That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Take one advice from me – act spontaneous. Otherwise you might miss your opportunity and will regret not doing it your whole life. After the plane crash I learned to do everything on the moment, otherwise, sometimes it might be too late." The blue eyed girl explained.

"Hmmm, you think? What if "the action" involves another person and "that person" might not like it? Will it worths then? Destroying everything because of one desire?"

"Well, whatever it comes to, the outcome is always unknown. But if we rely on doing things on which we know the outcome, we will end up living one not dynamic but boring life. And will it worths living if we didn't live the way we wanted to?" Merry asked.

"Depends, some people believe that you better live a safer live rather than a dynamic one because you won't end up disappointed from some things you did. Though… you have a point. Good memories, the ones which remain for a lifetime are born exactly in unpredictable situations."

"Exactly… So tell me, what is that thing you are wondering if you should do or not?" The girl asked.

"It involves a girl. A girl which I met 2 years ago." Gouenji explained.

"Hmmm, a girl huh? Which you know from long time. Sounds complicated. " Merry tried to remain with normal expression, but the whole news that the boy which she likes is thinking over a girl which he knows from 2 years…. She knew that this wasn't her and this made her sad and angry inside.

"Ye, you see… It's just that so far I never felt that way and this makes me scared. I've been with 3-4 girls, all short stories. Let's say that they were more interested in my status as a famous soccer player rather than who I am as a person. That's why I told myself that no girls for now is way much better. But now, I can't help it, I think over that girl every single moment. She doesn't seem to care of my name, she seems to understand what I am as a person. What's more she acts so normally with me, I've never met any kind of behavior towards me from anyone else but my friends. Like I said, all the others acts with me like I am something different because I am the flame striker Gouenji Shuuya. Why is she so special? Does she feel the same way? I know it worths trying but what if that ruins our friendship. I can't afford that. What should I do?... That kind of questions roam round my mind." Goueji was saying while looking with a serious look towards the sea and the small waves forming in the end of the horizon.

Mineko remained silent for a while then decided to say a thing because the whole situation was getting more awkward and she didn't wanted Gouenji to realize that this thing frustrates her. "Well, I've never been expert on those things, after my first and last relationship, I decided that whatever will happen in my love life from now on, will happen spontaneous, when the right guy comes… You know, that sounds pretty old-fashioned to you probably. Haha… but ye, that's who I am, one hell of an awkward girl." Merry tried to change the atmosphere. "But… If you like her that much, then what the hell… let whatever is meant to happen, to happen." Merry started to stare at the ground and then dared to ask "Shuuya… Who is that girl?... Do I know her?... Is it… Ayomi?"

"Me and Ayomi huh? That won't happen even in some dream. She was my old childhood friend, its true that I used to like her, but it was just some regular… I don't even know how to call it, it was childish, guess it was just my hormones ahahahaha." Gouenji laughed. "The girl which I am talking about is way different. I feel towards her way different. That's why its kind of scary. I never felt that way before that's all."

Honestly, Mineko felt relieved. It was true that she disliked Ayomi and knowing that Gouenji doesn't like her, made Merry feel good. But now another question came up… If its not Ayomi, then who?

After a few seconds, Gouenji turned towards Merry and said: " You know what? You are right . Fuck everything, who knows when there will be another opportunity. Two years ago I met a girl. She doesn't remember me now but I remembered the moment I saw her. By met I mean only a few minutes. She was walking really fast, obviously annoyed by something. She was angry so she went like a train through everyone who is on her way. Till I realized I needed to step away, she bumped into me because she wasn't looking ahead, she was looking around, like checking if there is someone there. The moment we both end up on the ground, she started to shout at me to get away from her because I end up falling on her. Of course, I quickly moved and tried to help her gather her things because her bag was opened when we fell and her things were all over the ground. But guess she was the aggressive kind of person and shouted at me that she can do it on her own. That moment some boys came, the bully kind of boys. They said something like "So what, you found someone to protect you now?" "

**Flashback~  
Gouenji's POV**

"No! I can handle it on my own! I don't need protection, especially against dumbasses like you!" The girl shouted.

"Really brave of you to call us like that, you stupid girl." Said one of the boys and tried to hit the girl but I grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you are doing? Go away now!" I shouted at him.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked me.

"Someone you don't wanna mess up with." I said and saw that he was preparing to throw a stone at my direction. I was faster and kicked a ball I had with me towards him. He end up falling on the ground. I guess that the others didn't want problems so they left.

"Am… thanks, I guess." Said the girl to me.

"Where are you going? Are you local? I will walk you home, these guys might come back." I offered her.

"I am not a baby! I will go alone. Plus, I'm leaving today, I just need to catch the boat for Inazuma Town."

"Then let me come with you. You said you can handle it on your own before too but…" I said and laughed. I didn't wanted to offend her but it was funny.

"So I need protection now? Even if you weren't there, I had a chance to win over them. I am more than what you can see."

"Sure, sure. Now, let's go." I told her and gave a little smile.

While walking I kept watching at her. She was so beautiful.

**End of flashback~**

"So ever since then I kept thinking about this mysterious beautiful girl whose name I didn't knew. I believe that she didn't recognize me so far because on that day in Okinawa, where we met, I was wearing a hood. But now I know that girl. And the more I find about her, the more I want to know. I think I fell in love. In love with a girl, who has such a passion inside of her, who is helpful, who has that aggressive and dynamic side, who sometimes acts strange and rude but she actually wants to be friend with everyone, who sucks at orientating and can get lost probably even in a house but yet she will never give up trying to find her way because she is not used with giving up, who doesn't seem to be scared from challenges… that girl… with a passionate fire that burns in her heart. " Said Gouenji while moving towards Merry closer and closer.

The blue eyed girl froze at one place shocked. She had no idea that it was about her from the whole beginning and then… Merry felt a pair of soft lips, touching hers. She couldn't help it and kissed back. It was the most passionate kiss in her whole life, it was like a dream moment which she didn't wanted to end. Feeling Gouenji's hands going around her waist made her feel so save and so good. She wrapped her hands on Gouenji's neck and kissed him even more passionately.

When they broke the kiss, they didn't stepped away. Their faces were as close as they were when they were kissing and they were just staring with each other with that "love look" and with smiles on their faces.

"Guuuys! Gouenji-san! Merry! Where are you?" Gouenji and Mineko heard Fubuki calling them so they just let go of each other and went in their friend's direction.

"You're awake Fubuki. Let's go now." Gouenji said with a not normal for him happy expression on his face.

"O-okay." Shirou said and they started walking.

* * *

Gladly for them, it turned out that the beach was really close to AMP academy and they got to their house in 30 minutes.

"Where the heck you've beeeeeeeeeeen?!" Kidou shouted but had a relieved look on his face.

"It's Sunday already, 8 am, SUNDAY" Endou stated.

"Amm yeees. We kinda… Got lost and then it got late." Said Merry with an "angel's" face expression.

"But we are back now. Don't tell me you were worried about us?" Gouenji teased his friend Kidou.

"Well not about you, but about my cousin. How you three end up together?" Yuuto asked.

"I got lost and met them at the forest. Anways, I'm starving. Going to make something for breakfast." Kidou's cousin said and went into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for herself and the team though she did it mostly to escape the questions which she knew that her cousin will ask.

A few boys joined to help her.

The day went calmly. The team spent it together in the house trying to prepare themselves for the incoming Monday which was also they day for their practices, including those for positions.

* * *

**On the next morning~ **

"So now we first attend our regular classes and then after school we have the special practices and then the team practice, right?" Someoka asked.

"Yes, but won't we meet each other during the breaks?" Asked Kiyama.

"Yes, yes, we will. Meeting in the main hall in the big break. See ya now." Said Gouenji with his usual serious and calm tone and went in his class's direction followed by the other members of his team which attend the same class.

**In one of the classes~**

"Keep quiet everyone! I know you are all athletes but that doesn't mean that we will leave you to do whatever you want and not to study! No, no, no!" Shouted the maths teacher of the none-specialized class.

"Eeeh… I can't stand this anymore, I want to play soccer … Anyone hear me? S-O-C-C-E-R!" Endou shouted but though that no one would hear him since it was really noisy. Unlucky for him, this was one of the moments which everyone went silent.

"Endou Mamoru!" Shouted the teacher. "If you say one more word I will talk with your coach to let you pass practice so you will come here to study MATHS with me!"

"Holly crap…" Said Endou quietly …"G-gome… I mean I'm sorry" Apologized Endou and when the teacher continued his lesson, the team's captain literally bumped his head in the desk.

"I will laugh a lot if Endou is prevented to take part in practice because of studying ahahahha. Endou and no practice, that is just HILARIOUS. " Someoka teased his friend.

All Endou did was to put his hands on his ears while his head remained being on the desk.

**After school~ **

"Endou! Endou!" Genda shouted at his captain. "I found out in which field our practice will be held. Also as far as I understood, it will be an all-goalkeepers from the academy training. This is crap if you ask me, we are all on different level, plus there are people, older than us, in higher classes which obviously have more experience than us."

"Oh Genda! Well… Does that matter?" Asked Endou

"Does..that… matter?" Genda replied with a question because he found what his captain said for strange.

"I needed to study all those hours when I haven't trained for a couple of days. I don't care how many and who will be, I just wanna play socceeeer!" Said Endou and made his usual all-happy face with that big childish smile.

"Typical." Was the only thing that Genda said and then they headed into field Delta's direction.

* * *

"All here?" Asked Gouenji while looking at his friends.

It was Kiyama, Someoka, Merry, Gouenji and Afuro's spot to meet before they all head together to field "Alpha" for the forward's practice.

"HAI!" Everyone shouted(Though quietly) with excitement.

"Then let's go. I bet this will be interesting, since we are going to see new soccer players which I bet will surpass our expectations. That's why guys we have to work hard, I really wish that we can become the top team of this academy. We once won against the world, we can do it here. I bet that." Shuuya said and smiled at his friends with that smirking type of smile. Then look at Merry and winked her. Of cource it was all with the typical for him serious type of doing things, even when smiling. After that the 5 teammates headed in their direction.

* * *

"So guys, are you nervous?" Fubuki asked Kazemaru, Tobitaka and Sakuma.

"Well, kinda. We don't know anyone there." Answered Kazemaru.

"Fubuki, can I ask you something? Why you preferred to go mainly as a defender rather than a forward?" Sakuma asked.

"I guess the question goes for you too." Answered Fubuki and smiled. "I just feel myself more like a defender than as a forward."

"I guess that the answer goes for me too." Said Sakuma." Also, with that forwards we have, I will feel kinda useless. I've never been as good as them, plus I want to try something different. I was a forward in Teikoku but this here is as a new beginning for my soccer."

"You guys are wondering over why you chose one of your two positions which you are good at. What can I say about me? I have less experience than all of us and yet, I am happy with the opportunity I was given. Just like Sakuma, this is a new beginning for me." Explained Tobitaka

"FIELD EPSILON, HERE WE ARE!" Said with loud tone the 4 friends and gave a "high five" to each other.

* * *

"Okay – one, two, three." Said Kidou while pointing at his friends to make a quick check if they are all there.

"I really don't get, are you trying to act like a smart-ass Kidou-kun so you actually counted 3 people? I mean, we are low on number and obviously we are all here." Fudou teased his teammate.

"Whatever." Kidou asked shortly .

"With two good midfielders, I feel kinda strange haha" Midorikawa laughed.

"Why you didn't go for a forward anyways?" Asked Fudou.

"Because I don't want to. My lightning accel somehow tells me that I will do better job to help bringing the ball infront rather than shooting for the goal." The green haired boy explained.

"So field Beta. I really wonder why they name their fields after the letters from the Greek alphabet."

"Beta, Meta or whatever it is, I don't care of the name, let's just go. Who knows, maybe we will really get some good lessons from those professional teachers." Said Fudou and he, together with the other two Inazuma AMP's midfielders went into their field's direction.

* * *

**To the forwards' practice~ **

"Hello everyone. For the new ones, my name is Mr. Bennet and I will be in charge in leading your position trainings. As some of you know, this year, I am leading a team too. My team, Inazuma AMP, is formed mostly of the members of world's best youth soccer team – Inazuma Japan. I really expect you guys to accept them well."

"Xo-xo-xo. So we have newbies who are already famous. Welcome freshmen, just to inform you, this here is worse than the "world", you win only if you survive." Will said.

"Survive?" Kiyama asked.

"This is William, or Will for shorter." Explained Mr. Bennet." He is the captain of our pride, the team Gamma or how everyone call them – the gammas."

"Perfect, another proud "badass" " Murmured Merry.

"You think he is another "Gabriel"? " Gouenji turned to her.

"I hope he isn't…"

"Ye.. otherwise this place won't be as good as it seems. Don't think about that princess, let's focus on practice now." Gouenji said and gave a small smile.

"I want to ask all the new guys to come to me." Mr. Bennet called the students. "The others, jus train shooting for now. Will, lead the practice for the old guys."

"Sure." Will said and gathered the guys who weren't there for the first year.

"Now, I will show you some random tactics of shooting a normal shoot, not a hissatsu ." Said the coach.

As he was showing them, the students were trying to copy what he was doing. It wasn't only the people from Inazuma AMP, there were other new guys from new teams.

* * *

**At the midfielders' practice~**

"Well, well, look who is here" Fudou said to Kidou while pointing a girl.

"Mellisa… Hey Mel!" Kidou greeted her.

"Yuuto! Guys! Hello!" Said the girl with a happy tone. She was relieved to see that she knows someone from there.

Before anyone could greet her back, Kidou cut off. "So what are you doing here?"

"Came here at my position's practice. I still don't have a team yes, but I can at least attend those special practice.

"Why don't you come to our team practice after this?" The genious playmaker asked the girl.

"Uhm, I don't know, will everyone be okay with it?"

"They will, right guys?" Kidou turned to Midorikawa and Fudou and his eyes were looking at them with that type of say-yes-or-i-will-kill-you. (Yes, Kidou Yuuto was WITHOUT his goggles, which actually was happening often recently.)

"A-a-a yess." They both answered.

"Nice!" The girl smiled at them.

All the other special practices went good and calmly.

* * *

**At the team's practice~**

"Remember me?" A man asked. "I am Mr. Eraya and since Mr. Bennet have some work, we will have one of the physical type of trainings today. You will have 3 per week. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays."

"But Mr. Bennet was with us a few moments ago." Said Merry.

"And now he isn't. Let's get the question to the minimum. I need to get you in shape as soon as it is possible so you will be able to have normal practices."

"I just asked…" Said the girl.

"Many girls so far failed to keep up with the exercises I was giving, I hope you won't be one of them especially because you are here with a scholarship which obligates you to be on as high level as it's possible."

Merry Sato just watched shocked. She was new there and didn't expect that the teachers can be so rude with new people. There was a silence for a few seconds because the team as a whole was surprised.

"Why you act like that with her Mr. Eraya? What's the point in being rude especially about a thing you are not sure in yet." Said Gouenji with a serious tone.

The teacher remained silent for a second and stared at the platinum-haired boy.

"We'll see… Now everyone, gather up and prepare for some running around the field." Said the teacher. "Mellisa. I want you to train together with that team for now since you don't have your own."

"O-okay." Said the girl and joined the team.

It was already the 5th circle round the field that the team was doing.

"Everyone can stop now except Merry and Gouenji" Mr. Eraya said.

"What? Is that some kind of punishment or what?" Gouenji asked.

"No, I am gathering information about your physical abilities. I want to see if you can keep up."

"No, you want to see if I can keep up." Merry interrupted "Leave Gouenji out of this, I'm going to do this extra running if it's going to prove something."

"Good. All of you, follow the exercises I'm showing you. About you Merry… Run around the field two more times."

"I really don't understand why your behavior towards us is like that trainer." Endou said.

"And you don't need to. All I need is to see you sweating on the field and in the best case – improving yourself." Mr. Eraya cut Endou off rudely.

All team members seemed frustrated by the behavior towards them but they just did what they were told.

* * *

**Meanwhile~**

"You have called me, principal." Mr. Bennet turned to the principal

"Yes, I have a job for you. You see, an opportunity was given to our academy. Really soon, there is going to be that competition for girls who play soccer. We already have a few good girls among the academy but I want to make first a small tournament, here, inside the academy. It will be the best way to choose the best. My point is that I want you to recruit 3 more girls so you can form a sub-team, a girl's sub-team for Inazuma AMP." The principal explained.

"A girl's sub-team? What you mean by that?"

"It won't be any regular kind of competition Bennet. The first thing that shows that is that the teams are formed by 5 people. The second thing is that the girls need to be trained by the boys from their team. You have no right in showing them hissatsus, tactics and so on. All you can help them with is some psychical exercises."

"Wait, wait. Did I got it right? You want me to make a team formed by 5 girls which should be trained by their team mates?" Mr. Bennet asked.

"Yes… Like I said there is going to be a small tournament for inside the academy which will choose who will represent us."

"You are giving me the right to choose freely? There is something wrong with that, I feel it Ronald." Bennet called the principal by his first name.

"Don't get me wrong Bennet. I know we already have the best. And I mean the girls from the "Gamma" team. I know that they will win and proceed to the next level. But they miss something… and I believe that thing is serious training. I will make them believe like they have a treat and that will make them train and improve."

"So that's what it is about? Using my team as a training dummy? Hell no! I won't watch them fighting for a lost cause…. Tell me something Ronald, what if my team wins?"

"There is one big IF my friend. IF… I repeat myself ... IF they win, they will represent us. I am just saying that their chances are low. What you have so far? A girl who never played officially soccer before. So what if her brother was one of the best players for his time? That doesn't mean she got it too. And by the way, I still don't understand why you took her on the team too but leave that for now. And the other thing you have? A sick girl whose life is a bit of a mess and still can't find who she is. Mellisa might have some talent but she won't unleash it because she hasn't found her place yet. She said that herself. The three other girls? Go back to Japan to search for 3 girls if u want, I left you to choose freely because like I said it wouldn't matter. Yet, you have my word that if they win fairly, they will represent us." The principal explained.

"Isn't it what AMP was built about? To find and unleash skilled players who didn't realize what they could do before? If you no longer think like that Ronald, it means you are really out of the way… You really are…" Said Mr. Bennet and left the principal's office.

* * *

**Back at the practice~**

"I'm done." Said Merry to her trainer.

"You may join the shooting exercises now. Try to shoot up to 15 balls into the goal without pause. One after another."

"Mr. Eraya! Why are you doing this? You own us an explanation. You're trying to break her, aren't you? To make her tell you that she can't continue?" Kidou was obviously pissed. He might be in bad relations with his cousin but he loved her, she was like a best friend to him too, like another younger sister he needs to protect.

"I make the rules now. No right of objections."

"And what if we refuse?" Asked Gouenji seriously.

"No one tied you up with a rope here. You are free to set off for Japan any minute." Mr. Eraya said calmy.

"Eraya!" Someone shouted.

"Oh, Bennet, you are back. Your team needs a serious lesson about what they should do and not do."

"Don't tell me that you gonna obey what Ronald tells you now. Leave the kids alone and do your job properly. You need to help them improve their physical status not to make them fall apart. Got it?" Mr. Bennet said seriously.

"I think we should discuss that later. Alone. Now, Inazuma, you're free to go for now. Training is over for today."

"Geez… " Murmured Merry.

"You are Sato, act like one Mineko." Said Mr. Eraya quietly to the girl and left.

Merry just remained shocked. _"How?! How he knows my real name?"_

"Guys! Gather up please. An urgent job came up. I need to set off to Japan for a few days. Can you look after each other while I'm gone?" Mr. Bennet, Inazuma AMP's coach, said.

"Job? In Japan?" Kidou asked.

"What is it coach? And who will replace you while you are gone?" Endou asked.

"I can't tell you much for now but I believe that some of us will like it. About replacing me, Mr. Eraya will be the one leading your practices while I'm gone." The coach explained.

"Perfect…" Merry murmured

"Hey, I know you guys don't like him, but he has his good sides. Also, there isn't any other possibility." Mr. Bennet said.

"Good sides? Where he hides them? In his pockets? Where he kept his hands while ordering us around." Gouenji said frustrated.

The coach just laughed a bit to what the ace striker said.

"Hey, okay, let me talk as your friend, not as a teacher. Kai Eraya is an asshole, who likes to act like he owns everything and everyone most of the time."

The team just laughed. They felt somehow relieved that their coach isn't a dumbass who will only try to make it worse for them.

"But… When it comes to his work, he is one of the best. I know his methods aren't good guys, but I am sure that in the end you will be the ones who get the benefits from those trainings." The coach explained. "I guess I will leave tonight. The sooner, the better. That way we won't miss something or make a big pause since we haven't really got into it yet, have we? Haha… Anyways, if you have any questions or you need something, you know where to find me. Else, see ya all in a few days! Keep holding on guys, I know you can! You are a family. A family from warriors. That's why I believe in you." Mr. Bennet finished, winked his team and left.

"Well… let's go home now guys, I am tired as hell and I bet you are too." Said Kazemaru to his teammates who nodded in response and they all headed to Inazuma AMP's house.

* * *

**Already at night~**

Sitting and staring at the sky, Merry's mind was obviously somewhere else.

"Boo!" Shouted(quietly) Gouenji and grabbed his girl by the wrist and kissed her on the neck. "You're being kidnaped young lady! Better pray for your life!"

"Please! I have money! I can pay. I don't want to end like that, I am still sooo young." "Begged" Merry while laughing and smiling.

"Sorry but I don't accept money. " Gouenji said.

"Then what?"

"Hmm… Let me think about it…" Said the boy while turning Merry's body to his so he can face her. "I like those lips you know…"

"My lips?" Asked teasingly Merry.

"Kiss me and I might decide to let you go." Shuuya smirked.

"And what if I don't want to go?"

"Then you pay double. Or triple…" Said the boy and pressed his lips to Merry's. Kissing her passionately, he felt that satisfaction of getting the change to taste his girl's lips once again after waiting for so long. The kiss went to the "next level" as they both opened their mouths and "explored" them with their tongues. In the end they broke the kiss because of the need to breathe but that happy and smirking expression could be seen on both their faces.

The weather was stormy, the wind was getting stronger too but the couple didn't mind it. They wanted to enjoy their company until they are alone because they didn't really wanted the others to know that they are together. Though it was obvious that they have something for each other to the whole team.

Merry and Shuuya remained staring at each other, smiling, smirking for a few more seconds when this time it was Mineko who pushed Gouenji to the wall and gave him a strong kiss while her arms were round the boy's neck. Shuuya just kissed the girl back even more strongly and wrapped one of his hands around the girl's waist and the other one he put on the back of her head so he can lace his fingers through her long black hair.

"Merry! Merry where are you?" Kidou was searching for his cousin which caused the couple to let go off each other fast.

The playmaker was already in Merry's room which meant he was really close to them.( Since Merry and Gouenji were both on that terrace to which both Merry's and Gouenji, Kidou, Endou's room had access to.)

"Oh, you're not alone." Stated Kidou while staring at his best friend and his cousin who were just standing next to each other as they were talking or something.

"What is it Yuuto?" Merry asked him.

"Nothing, I just decided that you might want to come down. Mellisa came with our uniforms. I guess they are ready already."

"For real? " Merry screamed, turned to Gouenji, smiled and him and ran downstairs to welcome her new friend and to see the so-long-waited uniforms.

"Gouenji…" Kidou began.

"Not now Kidou. Whatever you were going to say, I know you obviously have something against me and don't want me near your cousin but cut it off, I don't want to fight you right now." Said Gouenji and headed to the first floor.

Kidou just remained silent and joined his teammates.

* * *

"Mel! You are here! Yuuto told me that the uniforms are ready, is that true? Isn't it supposed to be early?" Merry asked excited

"Yes, yes, but they were ready and I was so excited knowing that the whole preparation involved me too that despite the late hour I wanted to bring them to you guys!" Said Mellisa, the girl with dark red hair and started to unpack a big box.

A few boys helped her doing that. They all were excited to see their new uniforms which were going to be completely different from their old ones.

"I'm going to try this!" Screamed excitedly Merry and grabbed the bag with M. Sato label on it.

"Can I come with you?" Asked Mellisa

"No need to ask silly! C'mon! AAA this is just great!" Merry continued with the i-am-so-happy mood and headed to her room.

**After 10 mins~ **

"Oh, I am so proud of myself. Not that I did something major but dammit, it fits you great!" Said Mellisa to her friend.

"You think? Oh, when it comes to me, I just can never know for sure. If it was someone else, I can say the moment if its good or no but when it comes to me…ye… anyways, Mel I wanted to ask you something. Since it's late already, want to stay and sleep here? I can give you some t-shirt to sleep with though I bet that it won't be only me offering you a t-shirt ahahahaha. Plus, look at that big room, it has 2 more free beds." Merry asked her friend.

"Don't you think it will be a problem? I mean, I am not part of your team…"

"Not yet." Said Merry and winked the red haired girl. "So it's decided. You are staying here for tonight! Now lets go downstairs to see how the boys look."

"O-okay!"

"Whoa! You guys… look good!" Mellisa stated.

"And hot. Especially some of you…" Said Merry teasingly and secretly winked at Gouenji.

"Merry, why your is different from ours?" Asked Someoka and stared at the girl strangely.

"W-what you mean?" Merry asked with obviously nervous expression, she thought that it seems funny to the boys that the girl's uniform is with short pants, with a tight top etc… Not with the baggy t-shirt and shorts.

"He meant that you look great Merry. I guess that he reacts that way when he sees a hot girl wearing shorts… But that's Someoka after all! Hahahaha" Kiyama laughed.

All of the boys laughed at what Kiyama told Someoka but Kidou noticed that Gouenji remained silent. It was maybe because of the fact that someone else called HIS girl hot. But Gouenji didn't say a thing cause after all no one knew about their relationship. Shuuya noticed that Kidou is watching at him and turned to him. Kidou just raised an eyebrow and made an evil smile. To that the ace striker just rolled his eyes and looked in other direction.

It was true that the whole team looked really nice. Somehow black and red fitted them perfectly, plus the whole model of the uniform really did look hot. They were all grown up now, the whole structure of their bodies was male-like now and uniforms, especially good made, looked hot on them.

"Mellisa, why don't you stay for the night? It's late already." Genda offered the red haired girl and looked towards Kidou because he knew that he gonna tease him that way.

"Am, actually I will. Merry invited me already." Said the girl and smiled.

Kidou just smirked and looked in the kitchen's direction. There he saw a few unpacked bags.

"Hey, what's that over there?" Kidou asked.

"Amm, we decided to buy things enough for one week so we won't go again and again… Plus there were some bargains ahahha" Laughed Afuro.

"Ye, we thought that it will be better if we are sure that we won't run out of something. You all don't have any problem, do you?" Asked Tobitaka

"No, no of course. Actually thank you guys!" Said Endou and gave them a big smile.

The night continued calmly and the team went to sleep. But what they didn't know is that maybe, they weren't going to have a regular day tomorrow… and not only the next day but maybe the next week. For sure they didn't face a thing like that before. Problems with teachers might be pain in the ass but what if they had to deal with being together 24/7 for one week. Without having the chance to take a break from each other…even if they were frustrated by something… They might feel like in cage huh? Just another challenge, which might benefit them as a team, improving the bound they have. Or just to make it worse.

* * *

**Well guys, this is it. So as you understand 3 girls will join our team. Girls who we already now. So far next chapter is planned to be based mainly about the relations inside the team, how they get or don't get along with each other. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading, review if you like it! ^^**


End file.
